Amor contra las adversidades
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: La guerra termino... pero aun asi el mundo no esta en paz... nuevos peligros afrontara el equipo avatar... muchas cosas espirituales, peleas, nuevos amigos y amores y mucho Kataang... que lo disfruten
1. Vacaciones (1 parte)

Capitulo 1 Vacaciones (1 parte)

La isla

Recordando todo lo que vivimos, seria imposible contar todo, todas nuestras aventuras, cuando Aang y yo nos conocimos no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordarlo, y todo lo que ha cambiado en estos años.

Tengo muchos recuerdos, recuerdo la vez que salimos de vacaciones por primera vez.

Fuimos a una isla muy bella, fue la primera vez que estuvimos solos y pudimos descansar después de la guerra de los 100 años, lo que paso con la mama de Zuko, lo que paso con la colonia de Yu Dao, luego la reconstrucción de la tribu agua, y muchas cosas mas.

Ya han pasado tres años y con Aang seguimos muy enamorados.

Cuando me llevo a la isla estaba muy nerviosa sentía que me quería decir algo importante, pero no le pregunte nada, si era tan importante como yo pensaba el me lo iba a decir.

Cuando llegamos, descendí de appa y había una cabaña con un camino de luces ya estaba siendo de noche. Me di vuelta para ver en donde estaba Aang y estaba llevando a Appa a una Cabaña y supuse que estaría un rato con el.

Mire y contemple el lugar luego vi el cielo y vi que estaba anocheciendo mire como el sol se oculta y en eso mi vista se oscureció. Aang me había tapado los ojos.

-Te gusta no –Me dijo Aang

-Claro que me gusta -Le respondí

-A mi también me gusta, pero solo cuando estoy contigo –Me respondió

Me miro a los ojos y me beso, luego vimos como el sol se fue, y entramos a la cabaña.

Adentro era muy lindo, la cabaña era solo para nosotros dos. Aang me dijo si quería ir a ver la cabaña y yo mientras fui camine dentro de la cabaña y tenia muchos retratos. Luego me di cuenta que Aang no estaba en la cabaña y lo busque por muchos lados, la cabaña detrás tenía un bello jardín. Salí hacia fuera y había otra vez todo un camino iluminado, y a lo lejos estaba Aang.

-Que pensaste que no comeríamos –Me dijo

Yo me quede helada, ya que me pareció muy raro todo, Aang por lo particular era serio y callado, pero siempre sabia como hacer que me agrade algo

-Me impresionaste -Le dije

-Espero que te guste la cena -Me dijo

-Seguro –Le dije

Comenzamos a comer y empezamos a hablar.

-Aang quien hizo todo esto, esta delicioso -Le dije

-Yo lo hice -Me dijo

-En serio, tu lo hiciste? –Le dije un poco impresionada

-Si, no sabias se cocinar, bueno poco pero algo se –Me dijo

-Para ser la primera vez, cocinas bastante bien –Le dije

-Gracias –Me respondió

Cuando terminamos me dijo:

-Quieres que traiga el postre? –Me pregunto

-Hay mas aun? –Le dije

-Claro, esto es solo el comienzo –Me dijo

Comimos el postre, luego fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, y continuamos hablando. Lo notaba nervioso cuando hablaba conmigo.

-Aang estas bien? –Le pregunte

-Si, por que lo preguntas –Me dijo

-Y por que has estado extraño toda la noche o un poco mas callado de lo normal –Le dije

-Estoy bien Katara, enserio, no te preocupes –Me dijo

-Esta bien –Le dije

-Y estas cansada? –Me pregunto

-Y porque? –Le dije

-Recuerdas que en la cena te dije que solo era el comienzo –Me dijo

-Si, claro lo recuerdo y no estoy cansada –Le dije

-Perfecto, ven sígueme –Me dijo

Comenzamos a correr por la playa, y aang es muy rápido pero igual lo alcanzaba me llevo a un lugar un poco alejado de nuestra cabaña, atravesé por un bosque, y cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida y el estaba frente a mi

-Te dije que esto recién comenzaba –Me dijo


	2. Vacaciones (2 Parte)

**Capitulo 2 Vacaciones (2 parte) El camino de velas**

Comenzamos a correr por la playa, y aang es muy rápido pero igual lo alcanzaba me llevo a un lugar un poco alejado de nuestra cabaña, atravesé por un bosque, y cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida y el estaba frente a mi

-Te dije que esto recién comenzaba –Me dijo

Yo no podía creerlo, había un camino de velas que nos iluminaba y estaba muy sorprendida

-Te gusta? –Me pregunto Aang

-Claro –Le respondí, estaba muy emocionada, camine hacia el y le dije –Aang es hermoso.

-No sabes lo que dice verdad? –Me pregunto

-Dice algo? –Le dije

-Si, tiene un mensaje oculto –Me respondió

-Bueno, y como hago para verlo? –Le pregunte

-Ven conmigo, te lo mostrare –Me dijo

-Esta bien –Le respondí

Tenía su planeador, dio un salto y comenzó a volar. Lo había hecho muchas veces, pero cada vez que volaba con el en su planeador, era una experiencia única y me gustaba mucho.

Me llevo a una montaña que era muy alta se podía ver la mayoría de la isla y tenia una excelente vista, cuando subimos

-Cierra los ojos Katara –Me dijo

-Esta bien –Le respondí muy nerviosa, pasaron unos segundos pero para mi fue mucho tiempo.

-Ábrelos a la cuenta de tres de acuerdo?- Me dijo

-Claro -Le respondí

- uno, dos, tres ábrelos Katara –Me dijo

Cuando abrí los ojos la verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Que me dices Katara –Me dijo

-Aang tu hiciste esto? -Le respondí, había escrito, Katara eres lo mas hermoso que me paso en la vida, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, primero por que Aang se esforzó en hacer realmente una obra de arte y segundo por que me estaba pidiendo matrimonio. No podía creerlo.

-Katara estas bien? –Me pregunto Aang

-Si, estoy bien Aang –Le dije, estaba realmente muy impresionada.

Por unos minutos contemple lo que Aang había hecho y luego.

-Katara por mucho tiempo hemos estado juntos y quisiera pasar todavía mas tiempo juntos y si puede ser el resto de nuestras vidas. Que me dices te casas conmigo? –Me dijo Aang

Yo estaba sin habla tartamudeaba y no podía hablar.

-Aang yo te amo mucho, pero… estas seguro? –Le dije

-Claro que estoy seguro, si no, no te lo diría…-Me respondió

-Te amo Aang – Le dije

-Yo también te amo… pero dime que me dices? Aceptas casarte conmigo? –Me pregunto.

-Aang yo…-No pude responderle por que me interrumpió

-Espera, tengo algo que darte –Me dijo, saco una caja que contenía un collar, era muy hermoso el collar… -Sokka me contó que cuando te comprometes con una chica de la tribu del agua del norte, se le hacia un collar de compromiso, tu eres de la tribu del sur pero igual te quise hacer uno.

-Le contaste a Sokka? –Le pregunte

-No, solo me estaba contando y es lo que le va a dar a Suki –Me respondió

-Espera, Sokka y Suki se van a casar? –Le pregunte

-Eso no lo tenia que decir, bueno igual no me cambies el tema –Me dijo

-No puedo creer mi hermanito se quiere casar –Le dije

-Si, pero por favor no digas nada –Me dijo

-Claro –Le dije

Pasaron unos segundos y yo no quería que me preguntara ya que esta muy nerviosa.

-Y Katara que me dices, te quieres casar conmigo?

-Amm… Yo…- Me interrumpió Aang

-Por favor responde no me dejes con la intriga – Me dijo

-Yo… Claro que acepto Aang –Le dije

Me acerque a sus brazos y lo bese, luego me dijo

-Date la vuelta –me saco el de mi madre y me coloco el collar que el había hecho. Luego me di vuelta y lo volví a besar, y me dijo

-Katara, igual esto es para que estemos siempre juntos, cuando lo decidamos nos casaremos.

-Claro Aang, no podemos casarnos antes que Sokka y Suki jaja –Le dije

-Si claro, eso es seguro –Me dijo

-Aang, has pensado como se lo dirás a mi padre o a mi hermano? –Le pregunte, Aang en ese momento se dio cuenta que no lo había pensado lo suficiente, y se veia indeciso.

-La verdad no había pensado en eso –Me dijo Aang un poco apenado.

-Bueno Aang no te preocupes ya veremos la manera –Le dije para animarlo

-Esta bien, con el hecho que te vas a casar conmigo en algún momento, me basta para estar feliz y sin preocupaciones –Me dijo, luego de eso me beso.

Bajamos y estuvimos unos días más en la isla

Bueno amigos siento haberla subido tarde pero aqui esta... :D me costo por que soy nueva y bueno nose que problema habia pero aqui esta... dejen sus reviews :)


	3. El regreso a casa

**Capitulo 3 El regreso a casa**

Con Aang estuvimos unos días más en la isla. Nos divertimos mucho, luego de bajar de la montaña fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente Aang se levanto muy temprano al parecer, cuando yo me levante el no estaba, salí afuera a buscarlo y lo vi meditando, luego me fui adentro a peinarme, y el entro y me dijo

-Katara ya te has levantado, que quieres hacer hoy?

-No se Aang, no tengo nada en mente –Le respondí

-Genial –Me dijo

-Y porque genial? –Le pregunte

–He preparado algunas cosas así las hacemos juntos, que te parece? –Me dijo

-Esta bien, espérame 5 minutos que me termino de preparar –Le dije

-No te tardes –Me respondió

Me prepare lo mas rápido que pude tarde 10 minutos solamente, un poco mas de lo que le había dicho a Aang pero seguro que no pasaría nada.

Salí hacia fuera y el estaba esperándome luego me dijo

-Estas lista?

-Claro –Le respondí

Comenzamos a caminar, fuimos por el bosque que habíamos ido la noche anterior, y fuimos a la montaña, Aang se iba quejando un poco porque no esta acostumbrado a caminar, como siempre anda en appa mucho no camina, pero igual parecía entretenido.

Cuando llegamos a la cima ya era hora de almorzar, Aang parecía tener todo preparado porque saco una manta y también la comida, asi que el ya sabia todo lo que íbamos a hacer estos 3 días.

-Ven Katara siéntate –Me dijo, yo fui y me senté y comenzamos a comer y mientras comíamos…

-Aang anoche estuve pensando mucho –Le dije

-Yo también –Me dijo un poco angustiado –Supongo que es porque tenemos que hablar con tu padre y Sokka -Me dijo

-Si, asi es, en realidad no me preocupa que se lo digamos o lo que ellos nos digan, me preocupa más como se lo pueden llegar a tomar, por eso hay que pensar bien como se lo decimos –Le dije

-Si lo se, pero Katara en tu tribu se pueden casar a partir de los dieciséis, no es asi? –Me pregunto

-Bueno, eso era en la tribu del norte, pero si supongo que es asi –Le dije

-Pero tú ya tienes diecisiete, con eso no hay problema –Me dijo

-Si en eso no hay problema, pero Aang tu no tienes dieciséis, tienes quince aun –Le respondí

-Si lo se, pero un nómada aire se puede casar a partir de los quince –Me dijo

-Ah, eso no sabia –Le dije

-Entonces, si podemos casarnos ahora Katara –Me dijo

-No se Aang, primero vemos que dice mi padre y luego veremos –Le dije

-Esta bien –Me respondió.

Volvimos a la cabaña, jugamos en la playa un rato, luego se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a dormir, esa noche tuve un mal sueño, había soñado que mi padre no me dejaba casarme con Aang, cuando desperté estaba un poco asustada, pero solo había sido un sueño.

Lamentablemente ya habían pasado los 3 días y debíamos volver.

Preparamos todo y salimos en la tarde, en el viaje Aang y yo hablamos en el viaje y dijimos que cuando lleguemos le íbamos a decir todo a mi padre para que no halla problema si se lo decimos después.

Cuando llegamos a la tribu, Aang estaba muy nervioso y yo también lo estaba, fuimos a donde estaba mi padre, y nos recibió muy bien, nos pregunto como la habíamos pasado y le respondimos que bien y luego, Aang comenzó a hablar

-Hakoda, puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Le dijo

-Claro, Avatar Aang –Le dijo mi padre

-Solo dígame Aang, por favor –Le contesto Aang muy nervioso

-Esta bien, Aang, en que puedo ayudarte? –Le dijo mi padre

-En su tribu… esta la condición de tener dieciséis años para… -Aang no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpió Sokka.

-Hola Katara, hola Aang, ya volvieron hace cuanto?, Papa ya esta la cena tengo hambre? –Empezó a decir sokka

-Sokka espera un momento, estoy hablando con Aang –Le dijo mi padre

-Sokka ven a ti te tenemos que decir algo –Le dije

-Esta bien –Me dijo, se sentó y me miro y me pregunto –Katara y el collar de mama?

-Ah… De eso queremos hablarles –Le respondí muy nerviosa, Sokka se puso serio igual que mi padre, y Aang se puso aun mas nervioso

-Bueno, Hakoda como le decía, su tribu… esta la condición de… Katara no puedo –Me dijo Aang

-Claro que puedes debes hacerlo –Le dije

-Esta bien. Hakoda, Su tribu tiene la condición de tener dieciséis años para… casarse, es asi? –Dijo Aang muy nervioso.

-Si es asi, por que lo preguntas Aang? –Le dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Porque… Quiero… casarme con su hija –Le dijo Aang

Mi padre se quedo con la boca abierta y Sokka también.

-He escuchado mal o tu estas pidiendo la mano de mi hija –Le dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Si señor, asi es –Le dijo Aang muy nervioso

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... les dejare un adelanto

Mi padre se dio vuelta miro a Aang y le dijo

-Ven avatar… -Aang soltó mi mano me miro y yo lo mire, luego fue donde estaba mi padre, en mi mente pensaba que lo iba a sacar por la puerta o algo parecido, Aang se puso frente a mi padre.

no olviden dejar sus Reviews


	4. La condicion

Capitulo 4 La condición

-He escuchado mal o tu estas pidiendo la mano de mi hija –Le dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Si señor, así es –Le dijo Aang muy nervioso

-Un momento… tu aun no tienes dieciséis años –Respondió un poco fuerte mi padre lo que a mi y a Aang nos hizo ponernos mas nerviosos aun.

-Si lo se… los nómadas del aire nos podemos casar o comprometer a partir de los quince años –Le dijo Aang un poco mas calmado.

Mi padre realmente estaba muy serio y lo miraba a Aang y a mi, cosa que nos hacia poner muy nerviosos, ya que también estaba Sokka y era peor aun.

-Ustedes se están escuchando –Nos dijo Sokka

-Que hay de problema Sokka –Le respondí un poco molesta

-Yo digo tu eres una niña y Aang también es un niño, están jugando o algo así –Nos respondió mi hermano

-No Sokka no estamos jugando, tu eres el mas inmaduro sino no andarías por ahí intentando darle el collar a Suki en cualquier momento –Le reproche

-Katara, eso era un secreto, genial ahora Aang lo sabe –Dijo Sokka enojado

-Tu eres inmaduro, te haces el guerrero fuerte y no le dices nada a Suki, Aang por lo menos no dudo cuando me dio el collar –Le dije

-Ah… Y como fue el dulce y adorable momento? –Dijo Sokka siendo sarcástico

-Basta Sokka –Le dije

Volví a ver a mi padre se veía muy pensativo, no sabría de lo que podía decir, en todo este tiempo Aang no había soltado mi mano, ni yo la quería soltar, estábamos muy nerviosos. Luego mi padre se levanto dando la espalda.

-Con que Avatar Aang, quieres casarte con mi hija –Dijo mi padre muy serio

-Si… señor… quiero… casarme con su hija – Aang ya estaba un poco más calmado, pero yo seguía muy nerviosa.

Mi padre se dio vuelta miro a Aang y le dijo

-Ven avatar… -Aang soltó mi mano me miro y yo lo mire, luego fue donde estaba mi padre, en mi mente pensaba que lo iba a sacar por la puerta o algo parecido, Aang se puso frente a mi padre.

-Avatar Aang, no te negare casarte con mi hija –Le dijo mi padre, yo y Aang estábamos sorprendidos

-Gracias… -Dijo Aang

-Un momento no he terminado… -Cuando mi padre dijo eso, mis nervios volvieron –Si quieres casarte con mi hija… Tendrás que ser mayor de dieciocho años… -Dijo mi padre.

Por un lado estaba feliz, mi padre me dejaba casarme, pero por otro muy triste, Aang tenia que tener dieciocho años y tendríamos que esperar al parecer dos años y medio, y después de ahí si podríamos casarnos.

-Papá no puedes hacer esto, la regla es que una persona se puede casar a partir de los dieciséis años y yo ya tengo dieciséis años, y faltan algunos meses para que Aang los tenga también –Le dije muy enojada a mi padre

-Katara, esa regla es en la tribu del norte, aquí todavía no se ha fijado nada de eso, yo los dejare, en cuanto Aang cumpla dieciochos años –Me dijo mi padre.

Mire a Aang y trate de no llorar, estaba tan ansiosa de que mi padre nos digiera que si pero me controle, ahora estaba esperando la respuesta de Aang, por un lado estaría feliz y por otro lado estaría muy triste, mire a mi padre y luego a Sokka y el miro a Aang igual que mi padre, luego yo mire a Aang y esperaba su respuesta.

Aang había estado con la cabeza baja todo este tiempo, me miro a mí y luego volvió a ver a mi padre

-Y Avatar que me dices, aceptas la condición –Le pregunto mi padre

-Si, claro –Le dijo Aang

Luego mi padre abrazo a Aang, lo que me pareció muy extraño.

-Ven aquí Katara, y tu también Sokka –Dijo mi padre, estaba sorprendida, fui y lo abrase y luego abrase a Aang, y nos dijo

-La decisión que han tomado es muy importante, pero Aang, bienvenido a la familia -Dijo mi padre, quede realmente muy sorprendida.

-Gracias Hakoda –Le respondió Aang

-Sokka tu no dirás nada –Le pregunte a Sokka

-Que puedo decir, un niñito se casara con mi hermana, al parecer tengo otro hermano –Dijo Sokka un poco molesto

-No te preocupes Sokka, no haré nada malo –Dijo Aang

-Eso espero, te estaré vigilando Aang –Dijo Sokka

Todos nos comenzamos a reír.

Salimos de la casa con Aang y nos besamos y le dije

-Ahora que sigue

-Hay que contarle a nuestros amigos, vamos a buscar a Toph asi le contamos después a Zuko, te parece? –Me dijo Aang

-Claro –Le respondí

Fuimos por Appa nos despedimos de mi padre, le dijimos a Sokka que iríamos por Suki y nos acompaño de inmediato, preparamos todo y fuimos en busca de nuestros amigos, mientras Sokka avisaba a Zuko que iríamos a visitarlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado cuando lo escribi me gusto mucho por las reacciones fue divertido... no olviden dejar sus reviews y gracias por leerlo :D


	5. Festival en Kioshi

Capitulo 5 Festival en Kioshi

Sokka avisaba a Zuko que iríamos a visitarlo, mientras viajábamos a la isla de Kioshi a buscar a Suki, o mejor dicho a buscar a la novia de Sokka.

Como salimos al atardecer llegamos al anochecer. Cuando llegamos vimos un festival en la isla Kioshi. Estaban celebrando los trescientos setenta y ocho años de que Kioshi fundo la isla. Cuando bajamos de Appa nos vieron y todos corrieron a saludarnos.

Sokka estaba algo molesto, supongo que era por lo mió con Aang, pero no le di mucha importancia. Empezamos a saludar a todos luego fuimos al festival, estuvo muy bueno, aunque Aang y yo no encontramos a Suki.

Nos invitaron a quedarnos, Aang quería buscar a Suki e irnos pero yo prefería quedarnos así que lo convencí y nos quedamos en Kioshi. Nos gusto mucho el festival, al anochecer nos llevaron al mismo lugar que fuimos la primera vez y nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones y por fin encontramos a Suki, estaba con Sokka.

Aang y yo nos dimos cuenta que estaban hablando así que nos dispusimos escuchar un poco.

-Suki, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que llegue aquí –Le dijo Sokka muy serio

-Si dime Sokka –Le dijo Suki, por un momento Aang y yo pensamos que Sokka al fin le propondría matrimonio a suki y seguimos escuchando

-Suki yo… -Aang y yo estábamos muy atentos escuchando – Yo… quiero saber por favor… ¿DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO…? – Dijo Sokka un poco gritando, Aang y yo nos comenzamos a reír, y Suki lo miraba impresionada

-Esta yendo por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda –Le dijo Suki.

Cuando Sokka salio, no nos vio porque la verdad se fue corriendo, luego entre yo en donde estaba Suki y comenzamos a hablar.

-Hola Suki, ¿se puede? –Le pregunte

-Claro pasa Katara –Me dijo

-¿Que le paso a Sokka? –Le pregunte

-Parece que quería ir al baño –Me dijo riéndose

-Si salio corriendo –Le dije

-¿Que es ese collar Katara? –Me pregunto Suki asombrada

-Ah este collar… Me lo dio Aang –Le dije contenta

-Aang… -Dijo sorprendida- Y porque? –Pregunto

-Bueno… te vinimos a buscar, para ir con zuko después de buscar a toph porque les queríamos decir que… -No pude terminar porque había vuelto Sokka

-Que nos quieres decir hermanita… Tu importante noticia –Dijo Sokka siendo sarcástico.

-Si –Le respondí

-Bueno entonces espera que llamo a Aang –Dijo Sokka como molesto, Sokka llamo a Aang y el vino a donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Que pasa Sokka por que me llamaste? –Le pregunto Aang un poco cansado

-Nada solo que Katara le quiere decir algo a Suki y quiero que la escuches… Es sobre ustedes –Le dijo Sokka en voz baja.

-Katara se los vas a decir –Dijo Aang un poco molesto- Se supone que se lo diríamos cuando estemos todos juntos.

-Aang porque se lo digamos a ella no va a cambiar nada, lo sabrá después de todas formas –Le respondí

-Bueno, pero nuestra idea era decirles a todos juntos –Me dijo Aang

-Lo se Aang, pero porque no se lo puedo decir –Le reproche

-Te acabo de decir que se lo diríamos a todos jun… -Aang fue interrumpido por Suki

-Katara, Aang no peleen, por favor –Dijo Suki- Katara no importa, si Aang no quiere que me lo digas esta bien.

-Gracias Aang te lo agradezco –Dije levantándome enojada a Aang

-Katara no te enojes –Me dijo Aang. Salí muy enojada del cuarto de Suki y me dirigí al mió, escuche al salir a Sokka y a Suki

-Sokka crees que a Katara se le pasara –Pregunto Suki

-Claro –Le dijo Sokka

Yo había salido enojada del cuarto de Suki, y Aang estaba atrás mió, siguiéndome pidiendome perdón y al parecer, quería hacerme comprender algo.

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, era pequeña tenia una cama y algunos muebles y la ventana por supuesto. Me puse sobre la ventana a ver la luna, y escuchaba a aang fuera de la puerta

-Katara por favor no te enojes, solo quiero que se enteren todos juntos al mismo tiempo –Me decía Aang

-Aang, pero si se lo digo a Suki no va a cambiar en nada –Yo le decía

-Katara, por favor comprende, así habíamos arreglado y quiero que sea así –Me decía para que comprenda- Katara por favor, abre la puerta.

Creo que en ese momento comprendí, y también me di cuenta que actuaba como una niña, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, abrase a Aang.

-Perdóname Aang, tienes razón nosotros acordamos en decírselo a todos juntos y así lo haremos –Le dije

-Gracias Katara –Me dijo

-Ve a dormir Aang, mañana debemos ir a buscar a Toph –Le dije

-Esta bien, descansa –Me dijo

-Tu también descansa –Le dije, me dio un beso en los labios y se fue, cerré la puerta y fui hacia la ventana, y pensaba si había hecho lo correcto a decirle que si a Aang.

Mi cabeza me estaba haciendo pensar en que me estaba equivocando y que aun no era tiempo y tampoco lo seria en unos años. Parecía que estaba en una guerra en tener que decidir entre mi corazón o mis pensamientos, que la verdad, me hacían sentir que estaba abriendo los ojos a una realidad, y no era la que yo había vivido todos estos años


	6. El sueño

Capitulo 6 El sueño

Estaba en una guerra en tener que decidir entre mi corazón o mis pensamientos, que la verdad, me hacían sentir que estaba abriendo los ojos a una realidad, y no era la que yo había vivido todos estos años

Luego de pensar me fui a dormir, ya era muy tarde, pero estos pensamientos seguían en mi mente que hasta soñé con ellos.

Era un sueño muy extraño, estaba con Appa yo sola, luego escuche ruidos como truenos y descendí, recuerdo que estaba en un lugar del reino tierra, pero no sabia en que parte, empecé a preguntar en donde me encontraba, pero nadie me decía nada, mire al cielo y vi que se acercaba una tormenta, y parecía que venia una gran tormenta, seguía caminando y llegue hacia un bosque, no parecía tan grande cuando lo vi, como comenzó a llover entre al bosque, pensando que un árbol, me taparía de la inmensa lluvia, pero no fue así, recuerdo que intentamos salir con appa, pero cuando me di cuenta appa no estaba, estaba sola en ese gran bosque, que luego me di cuenta que era el pantano, en el que una vez había estado.

Comencé a correr, pero luego me vi perdida dentro de el.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdida, trate de relajarme, sabiendo que el pantano me podía hacer ver visiones o que pasara algo extraño.

Luego recordé que tenían que estar por algún lado los maestros agua del pantano, y comencé a caminar gritaba –Hola, hay alguien por aquí? –Por un lado estaba tranquila, pero por otro preocupada esperando que no llegara la noche, ya que el pantano me estaba aterrando en ese momento y no quería saber que me podría pasar en cuanto anocheciera.

Camine por todos lados preguntando si había alguien, pero nadie respondía, ya estaba atardeciendo y mis temores crecían mientras se hacia de noche, cuando me di por vencida, me senté en un gran árbol, y comencé a escuchar voces, y ya recordaba lo que había vivido, cuando caímos con Aang, Sokka y Appa hacia tiempo atrás, y decía –Solo es el pantano, solo es el pantano.

Luego, vi a una luciérnaga, que su brillo era tan fuerte, que me quede mirándola asombrada, y pensé en un momento que quería que la siguiera, y así hice, fui tras la luciérnaga, me llevo por un lugar oscuro que daba escalofríos pero yo intentaba ser fuerte, aunque ya era de noche y no se veía nada en el pantano, y ya que no veía nada, tropecé con un rama de árbol y me golpee la cabeza quedando inconsciente, cuando despertaba estaba en brazos de una mujer, que me dejo en el suelo, y decía Katara aun no es tiempo, devuelve el collar, devuelve el collar, devuelve el collar, lo repitió varias veces y por lo que podía ver parecía Yue con mi madre, pero la que hablaba era Yue, luego se fueron yendo, mientras yo me recuperaba del golpe de mi cabeza, y comencé a buscarlas, y encontré a los maestros agua del pantano, les pregunte si habían visto algo, y me dijeron que no, no habían visto nada, les pregunte si me podían sacar del pantano y así lo hicieron, comencé a caminar y encontré a Appa luego escuche un trueno y desperté.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo y tenia la ventana abierta, y alguien estaba tocando a mi puerta. Me tranquilice y pregunte

-¿Quien es?

-Katara soy Aang, ¿Podemos hablar?- Me pregunto, y yo estaba algo confundida, porque estaba dormida y porque recién había tenido un sueño muy extraño.

-Claro, pasa Aang –Le respondí y me senté en la cama, pasó y también estaba medio dormido

-¿Esta todo bien Katara? –Me pregunto un poco asustado parecía

-Claro, ¿Porque preguntas Aang? –Le pregunte un poco asombrada, se sentó en el piso mirándome.

-No por nada –Me dijo bajando la cabeza y dando un suspiro.

-Vamos, dime ¿Que ocurre? –Le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-Katara, ¿Tu me amas? –Me pregunto Aang tomándome la mano.

-¿Porque preguntas Aang? –Le dije

-Primero dime si me amas –Me dijo un poco asustado

-Si Aang, ¿Que ocurre? –Le pregunte un poco asustada

-Katara, acabo de tener un sueño –Me dijo triste

-¿Pero que con eso Aang? –Le pregunte

-Estabas con Appa y luego en el pantano, hablabas con Yue y estaba tu madre, Yue te decia devuelve el collar, muchas veces, y tu le decias, lo hare, luego de eso desperte y estube pensando un poco – Al escuchar esto quede impresionada, Aang habia soñado lo mismo que yo, pero no recordaba haberle dicho a Yue que devolveria el collar.

-Aang tube ese mismo sueño, pero yo no le hable a Yue –Le dije un poco impresionada todavía.

-¿Katara debes prometerme algo? –Me dijo Aang mirandome a los ojos

-Si dime Aang –Le respondi

-Katara, prometeme, prometeme que me amaras y no me devolveras el collar –Me dijo Aang un poco asustado, luego de eso yo me quede en silencio, pensando en lo que Aang me estaba diciendo.

-Katara prometelo, por favor –Aang estaba muy mal, pero yo no podia responder y el estaba muy preocupado

* * *

Me gusto mucho escribir este fanfic... solo por simplemente que Aang ama a Katara es lo mejor de todo :) dejen sus Reviews


	7. Promesa por el amor

Capitulo 7 Promesa por el amor

-Katara, prométeme, prométeme que me amaras y no me devolverás el collar –Me dijo Aang un poco asustado, luego de eso yo me quede en silencio, pensando en lo que Aang me estaba diciendo.

-Katara promételo, por favor –Aang estaba muy mal, pero yo no podía responder y el estaba muy preocupado –Y Katara, me lo vas a prometer? –Me pregunto nuevamente Aang

-Aang, vos sabes que yo te amo… Te prometo que jamas voy a dejar de amarte –Le dije a Aang

-Gracias Katara –Me dijo un poco mas calmado

-Por que dudas de que yo te ame, hemos estado por mas de 3 años juntos y pronto cumpliremos 4 años, sigues dudando si quieres estar conmigo? –Le pregunte

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, solo que este sueño que ambos tubimos me hizo pensar… que ya no me amas –Me dijo un poco triste

-Aang claro que te amo –Le respondi, luego lo bese

-Bueno, me voy, no sea cosa de que se levante Sokka y nos vea juntos –Dijo Aang levantandose.

-Esta bien –Le dije mirandolo –Aang yo te amo de eso no tengas dudas –Le dije mientras salia.

-Yo tambien te amo Katara –Me dijo y se fue

En esa noche me quede pensando mucho en lo que soñe y lo que hable con Aang, luego de tanto pensar me quede dormida, pero no soñe nada después de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba muy nublado, parecia que se venia una tormenta, eso me hizo recordar mas el sueño, y estaba aun mas preocupado porque iriamos al reino tierra y tendriamos que pasar sobre el pantano, pero estaba segura que solo seria uno mas de mis sueños.

Me levante y me comeze a preparar, parecia que me levante muy temprano, porque no se oia nada, ni a nadie.

Sali a dar una caminata por el pueblo, luego del festival de Kioshi, que la verdad estubo muy bueno, encontre a Suki en la playa de la isla, le grite

-Hola Suki –Ella estaba mirando hacia el mar

-Hola Katara –Me respondio

-Que haces aquí tan temprano? –Le pregunte, sentandome junto a ella

-Solo estoy pensando –Me dijo

-Y se puede saber en que piensas? –Le dije

-En tu hermano –Me dijo un poco triste

-Que paso con Sokka? –Le pregunte

-Nada, solo que desde que estoy con Sokka me siento confundida, no me malinterpretes pero, Sokka esta muy raro últimamente y la verdad eso me hace sentir confundida –Me dijo un poco triste aun

-Sokka es un tonto -Le respondi

-Por que lo dices Katara? –Me pregunto

-Por que Sokka te ama, pero es un tonto, porque al parecer no sabe demostrártelo –Le dije

-Tu crees eso? –Me pregunto un poco mas animada

-Si Suki, Sokka te ama, si quieres puedo hablar con el –Le dije

-Si me gustaría que alguien hable con el, pero no le digas nada de lo que te dije –Me respondió

-Claro, confía en mi –Le respondí

-Esta bien, quieres caminar? –Me pregunto

-Si, claro –Le respondí, nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar.

Luego de caminar y de hablar con Suki supuse que Sokka y Aang ya se habrían levantado, fui hacia la habitación de Aang, toque la puerta y como nadie respondió entre, no había nadie y me pareció muy raro, supuse que abría salido a meditar.

Fui a donde estaba Sokka y el seguía durmiendo, fui hacia la cocina, busque agua la puse en un vaso y volví a la habitación de Sokka y le tire el agua en la cara y en eso Sokka despertó

-Katara estas loca? –Me pregunto Sokka muy enojado

-No, no lo estoy, pero me parece muy mal que ya estemos todos levantados y tu aun no –Le respondí

-Katara es muy temprano no molestes –Me dijo Sokka acostándose

-Bueno, esta bien, te quería decir algo sobre Suki pero como al parecer no te interesa mejor me voy –Le dije a Sokka

-Espera Suki, que paso con ella? –Dijo Sokka levantándose y secándose la cara

-Bueno si te levantas te lo diré –Le dije

-Bueno esta bien dame cinco minutitos mas –Me dijo recostándose otra vez

-Yo te los doy la que no se si te los va a dar es Suki –Le respondí

-Bueno días Sokka –Le dijo suki riéndose

-Hola Suki –Le dijo Sokka levantándose

-Que pasa tienes sueño? –Le dijo Suki

-Yo… Para nada –Respondio Sokka

-Bueno levantate, asi desayunamos y vamos a buscar a Toph –Le dijo Suki

-Esta bien –Le dijo Sokka

Suki y yo salimos del cuarto de Sokka y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para desayunar y le pregunte

-Suki has visto a Aang?

-No, no lo he visto, tal vez este meditando –Me dijo

-Si debe estar meditando –Le dije

-Luego vino Sokka a la cocina y a el tambien le pregunte

-Sokka, has visto a Aang?

-No, recien me levanto –Dijo un poco sarcastico

-Katara no te preocupes ya vendra, mientras desayunemos –Me dijo Suki

-Esta bien –Le dije

Cuando comenzamos a desayunar, vino Aang y por su cara algo malo estaba pasando.

-Aang sucede algo –Le pregunte

-Debo ir a Ba sing se –Dijo triste

-Por que que ocurre? –Dijo Sokka

-Hay problemas y tal vez sea grave -Dijo Aang

-Yo ire contigo Aang –Le dije

-Y yo –Dijo Sokka

-Yo tambien –Dijo Suki

-Lo siento chicas, debo ir con Sokka y con Zuko –Dijo Aang un poco triste

-Aang que ocurre –Le pregunte preocupada

-Ahora no les puedo decir, Sokka debemos irnos ahora –Dijo Aang

-Y nosotras que hacemos –Le pregunte

-Vendran con nosotros, pero las dejare en la casa de Toph –Dijo Aang

-Aang quiero ir contigo -Le dije

-Lo siento Katara, no puedes venir –Me dijo

-Esta bien –Le respondi enojada

Fuimos hacia fuera en donde estaba Appa y comenzamos a volar, queriamos saber que era lo que estaba pasando en Ba sing se, y Aang empezo a decirnos

-Los Dai Lee otra vez, algunos han escapado de la carcel, el rey me pidio si lo puedo ir a proteger con Sokka y Zuko, y asi lo hare.

-Aang, Zuko es el señor del fuego, no creo que pueda ir –Le dijo Sokka

-No importa, haremos lo que sea para proteger al rey tierra –Dijo Aang muy serio.

El cielo estaba muy feo y comenzo a llover muy fuerte, pero Aang no parecia importarle seguimos volando.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Toph y Aang nos dejo a mi y a Suki, veíamos como se iban a lo lejos con la tormenta, y luego vi un rayo que dio justo en donde estaba Aang, y vi a Appa descender.


	8. En casa de Toph

Capitulo 8 En casa de Toph

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Toph, Aang nos dejo a mi y a Suki, veíamos como se iban a lo lejos con la tormenta, y luego vi un rayo que dio justo en donde estaba Aang, y vi a Appa descender, grite

-AANG… SOKKA… -Mis ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo, me desespere y comencé a correr, Suki me alcanzo y me detuvo, yo me largue a llorar mientras ya no veía a Appa.

-Katara, los chicos estarán bien… Ellos estarán bien –Suki comenzó a preocuparse por Sokka, y también se puso a llorar, Toph ya había salido y nos pregunto.

-Chicas que paso? –Suki y yo estábamos sentadas en el piso esperando ver nuevamente volando a Appa.

Suki se paro y le comenzó a explicar a Toph lo que había sucedido, y yo seguía sentada en el piso mientras esperaba ver a Appa, estaba aun lloviendo muy fuerte, y cada vez se oían más truenos y mi preocupación era mayor, Toph me comenzó a decir

-Katara ven, esta lloviendo mucho, Aang y Sokka deben estar bien –Me decía Toph para que yo me tranquilice

-Esta bien Toph –Me levante, y fuimos corriendo hacia la casa de Toph

Cuando entramos, Suki y yo estábamos todas empapadas, mientras toph no mucho, ya que había salido con un paraguas, hice agua control para quitarme el agua que tenia encima y también quite el agua que tenia Suki.

-Que hacen aquí chicas? –Pregunto Toph

-Veníamos a llevarte, pero nuestros planes cambiaron –Dijo Suki

-Llevarme a don… -Toph fue interrumpida por un sirviente

-Señorita Toph preparamos habitaciones para sus invitadas? –Le pregunto el sirviente

-Si y avísenseles a mis padres –Dijo toph

-Claro -Se retiro el sirviente

Toph nos llevo a la sala principal de su casa, ahi estuvimos la mayor parte del dia, hablamos sobre muchas cosas, intentaban despistarme de lo que habia sucedido unas horas atras, pero mi mente estaba pensando en lo que le podia haber pasado a Aang, solo queria que este bien y en un momento  
-Katara, ya basta, si -Me grito Toph, parecia enojada o molesta -Has estado como un zombie toda la hora y no has hablado, Zuko le enseño a Aang a desviar el rayo que yo recuerde, Aang lo debe haber desviado y si algo hubiera pasado ya lo sabriamos.

En ese momento creo que comprendi y queria creer que Toph tenia razon y asi lo hice, para tranquilizarme le crei a Toph  
-Si Toph eso debe haber sucedido -Dije con mas calma y con la cabeza hacia abajo  
-Bueno Katara, ahora que ya no eres mas un zombie, que podemos hacer? -pregunto toph, ya que seguia lloviendo  
En ese momento vino el sirviente de Toph y nos informo que nuestras habitaciones estaban listas, nos dirigio hacia ellas, Toph se quedo en la habitacion de Suki, mientras yo estaba sola en la mia

Sabia que Aang estaba bien, era el avatar, pero por mas que sea el avatar me preocupaba mucho, temia que no pudiera haber desviado el rayo, esperaba noticias ansiosamente de el, pero no llegaba nada.

Habia pasado casi toda la tarde, yo estube en mi cuarto recostada, mientras Toph y Suki estaban en la habitacion del al lado, cuando ya sentia que no queria estar mas preocupada, sali y fui con ellas.

-Valla por fin viene la chica zombie -Dijo Toph, Suki comenzo a reirse y yo saque una sonrisa tambien

-Que hacen chicas? -Pregunte para meter conversacion

-Nada aquí Suki me estaba contando de su mal de amores –Dijo Toph

-Hablando de eso… Katara, pudiste hablar con Sokka? –Me dijo Suki

-No, lo lamento Suki –Le dije

-No importa, ya hablare yo con Sokka –Dijo Suki

-Y tu Toph, no tienes nada interesante para contarnos? –Le pregunte

-Algo interesante, como que? –Toph se comenzo a poner colorada

-Y algo interesante como nose dejame pensar… Ohvi? –Le dije, Toph se puso muy colorada

-No nada interesante como Ohvi, no lo he visto desde hace varios meses –Dijo toph media molesta

-Y no lo extrañas? -Pregunto Suki

-No para nada, podemos cambiar el tema –Dijo Toph molesta

-Esta bien –Dije

-Y ahora que hacemos –Dijo Suki aburrida

-Nose, Sokka es al que se le ocurre las ideas, ahora nose que hacer –Dijo Toph

-Si lo se –Dije tambien aburrida

Nos recostamos en el suelo y mire hacia el techo, pensando nuevamente en Aang y Sokka, ellos estaban bien estaba segura, luego senti algo que me pego en la cara, y era Toph que me habia lanzado una almohada.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea –Dijo Suki, le lanze una almohada en la cara

-Creo que se me ocurrio antes que a ti –Le dije

-Yo creo que ustedes estan locas –Dijo Toph

-Solo lo crees -Dijo Suki

Y comenzamos una gran pelea de almoadas, la verdad casi rompimos varios jarrones que estaban en la habitación, la perseguiamos mucho a Toph ya que como saben, ella es ciega y muchas ganas de jugar no tenia, nos reiamos mucho pero todo acabo cuando golpearon la puerta de la habitación.

-Quien es? –Pregunto Toph

-Soy la sirvienta, traigo un mensaje del rey tierra –Al escuchar esas palabras, supe que tendrian noticias de Aang y Sokka.

-Adelante –Dijo Toph. Suki y yo comenzamos a acomodar todo en la habitación mientras Toph hablaba con su sirvienta, cuando se retiro

-Toph, que dice el mensaje –Dijo suki

-Claro con mucho gusto te lo leere, un momento, estoy recordando algo, soy ciega –Dijo Toph en tono sarcastico, Suki se comenzo a reir mientras yo tomaba el mensaje.

Comenze a leerlo, era de Sokka, pero la verdad al terminar de leerlo, me cai en el suelo y comenze a llorar

-Katara que ocurre? –Pregunto Suki


	9. Una noticia inesperada

Capitulo 9 Una noticia inesperada

Comencé a leerlo, era de Sokka, pero la verdad al terminar de leerlo, me caí en el suelo y comencé a llorar

-¿Katara que ocurre? –Pregunto Suki, yo no podía hablar, estaba mal por lo que había leído así que solo le di la nota.

Suki comenzó a leerla y toph quería saber que decía y Suki la leyó en vos alta

-Katara, necesito que vengas a Ba Sing Se, los Dai Lee han escapado y están tratando de liberar a Long Feng, Aang los detuvo, pero no pudo lograr mucho, el esta en grave estado, cuando vengas a Ba Sing Se te lo explicare mejor. Ven cuando leas este mensaje por favor y ten cuidado. Sokka –Así lo leyó Suki y así decía la carta, no sabia que hacer.

-Katara cálmate por favor –Me decía Suki, ya que yo estaba llorando y no sabia que hacer

-Suki, Aang esta grave como quieres que me calme si el esta mal –Le dije un poco gritándole

-Vamos Katara iremos a Ba Sing Se –Me dijo Suki un poco comprendiéndome

-Si claro que ire, agarra tus cosas, ahora Suki, saldremos en este momento a Ba Sing Se –Dije muy seria, levantándome y secándome las lagrimas

-¿Katara estas segura? –Me dijo Suki

-Claro, Aang necesita mi ayuda e iré en este momento a ayudarlo –Dije

-Esta bien –Me dijo Suki

-¿Y tu Toph, vienes? –Le pregunte

-Claro, hay que detener a los Dai Lee de alguna manera –Dijo Toph, asentí con la cabeza.

Toph preparo algunas cosas y yo salí a fuera mientras Toph avisaba y se despedía de sus padres, mientras Suki se acerco y me toco el hombro.

-¿Katara, estas bien? –Me pregunto preocupada

-Si lo estoy, solo quiero llegar a Ba Sing Se –Dije muy seria

-Katara, por favor, cálmate, Aang esta bien, Sokka lo esta y debemos pensar en como iremos –Me dijo Suki, en ese momento me calme y deje de estar tan seria

-Esta bien Suki ya veremos como llegaremos –Le respondí, mientras salíamos, veíamos a Toph viniendo atrás de nosotras

-KATARA… SUKI…-Nos grito –Iremos en el carruaje de mi padre, no podemos ir hasta Ba Sing Se caminando –Dijo Toph

-Esta bien, vamos Suki –Dije

Fuimos hacia el carruaje, subimos y emprendimos el viaje a Ba Sing Se, en el viaje Toph me intentaba distraer, pero no lo logro, solo quería saber que había ocurrido con Aang y porque Sokka nos envió esa nota.

-Katara, hola, por favor, pareces hipnotizada –Me decía Toph, pero yo no le prestaba atención.

Viajamos durante seis horas, el carruaje del padre de Toph nos llevo hasta la Bahía Camaleón, en donde allí cruzaríamos en los transbordadores, pero nuevamente no teníamos pasajes, así que tuvimos que ir, por el paso de la serpiente, Toph había insistido en decirle a la guardia que yo y Suki éramos sus sirvientas, teníamos un día entero de viaje si íbamos por el paso de la serpiente, contando que aun era de noche, pero ya se veía el sol saliendo.

Suki y Toph habían dormido durante el viaje en el carruaje, yo por lo tanto permanecí despierta sin poder dormir, Suki y Toph se comenzaban a preocuparse por mi, pero yo solo quería llegar a Ba Sing Se, llegamos al paso de la serpiente y ya había amanecido.

Caminamos durante toda la tarde, escuchaba a Suki hablar con Toph, pero yo iba adelante, intentando llegar lo mas pronto posible a Ba Sing Se.

Tuvimos algunas complicaciones, como que Suki casi cae, por suerte teníamos a una maestra tierra, la salvo en las dos ocasiones que casi cae.

Caminamos durante toda la tarde, cuando anocheció yo quería seguir, Toph y Suki ya estaban cansadas, pero yo solo quería llegar, Suki me hablo y me dijo

-Katara, no has descansado desde ayer, acamparemos aquí y seguiremos al amanecer

-Aang esta mal tengo que llegar lo mas rápido posible –Le dije

-Sokka esta con el, Aang estará bien, ven por favor vamos a descansar -Me dijo

Toph había traído comida, y comí un poco, luego intente dormir, tarde mucho tiempo hasta que lo conseguí, dormí en esa noche tuve un sueño muy feo en el que Aang era atacado por azula, utilizaba nuevamente el agua sagrada, luego desperté pero no recordaba el resto del sueño, solo recordaba esa parte.

Aun era de noche cuando desperté, Suki y Toph seguían durmiendo, me levante y comencé a prepararme para salir y deje a Toph y a Suki durmiendo. Les deje una nota en la que decía, las espero en la ciudad, tengo que seguir y no puedo esperar mas.

Comencé a caminar y veía el amanecer, pude pasar el paso de la serpiente sin ninguna complicación, seguía caminando y ya veía el muro de Ba Sing Se, y cada vez estaba mas cerca de Aang.

Aunque seguía también pensando si haber dejado a Toph y a Suki fue buena idea, sentía que ellas me necesitaban, quería regresar con ellas porque me había arrepentido, pero también quería llegar lo mas pronto a la ciudad ya que no sabia como estaba Aang.

Seguí caminando y en un momento me detuve, sentía que Toph y Suki me necesitaban, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar alejándome de Ba Sing Se.

Desde que me había dado la vuelta sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero me daba vuelta y no encontraba a nadie.

Luego escuche un grito de ayuda, era la voz de Toph podía reconocerla, corrí hacia donde había escuchado la voz y encontré a Toph y a Suki capturadas, eran los Dai Lee y estaba liderado por Long Feng.

-Valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí, la novia del avatar –Me dijo Long Feng

-Libéralas –Le grite, poniéndome en posición de ataque

-No me darás ninguna orden, somos mas de diez maestros tierra contra una maestra agua, elije, te ahorraras mucho dolor si te entregas ahora –Me dijo Long Feng

-No me entregare –Le dije atacando a los maestros tierra

-Un momento, haremos algo, entrégate y liberare a tus amigas, no me sirven de nada –Me dijo

-No estas en posición de negociar –Le respondí

-Katara ríndete, no podrás ganar –Me dijo Toph

-No me rendiré –comencé a atacar a los maestros tierra, tal a cual había derrotado a la mayoría, pero cuando estaba por liberar a Toph, me tiraron un ataque que no vi y no pude defenderme y quede inconciente, mientras que estaba tirada en el suelo después del golpe, recuerdo que decían, ya esta solo queda el hermano, no hay problema con un no-maestro, luego quede inconciente.

Desperté y estaba con Toph y Suki, y me dijeron, Katara, Aang esta muriendo, debes hacer algo.

Como no estaba muy bien y la noticia que me dieron me volví a desmayar dándome un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

* * *

Lamento no subirlos todos los dias... a veces me olvido... o no puedo y me cuesta... intentare subirlos todos los dias... les empezare a dejar adelantos... :D

Adelanto del capitulo 10

-Aang por favor no me dejes, por favor, Aang no te vallas, y en ese momento no sentí mas su respiración

No olviden dejar sus Reviews


	10. La toma de Ba Sing Se (1 parte) Escape

Capitulo 10 La toma de Ba Sing Se (1 parte) Escape

Desperté y estaba con Toph y Suki, y me dijeron, Katara, Aang esta muriendo, debes hacer algo.

Como no estaba muy bien y la noticia que me dieron me volví a desmayar dándome un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Cuando volví a despertar, estaba muy mareada, pero mejor.

Le pregunte a Toph que había pasado, y me comenzó a explicar

-Haber Katara, te fuiste en la madrugada, nos dejaste a mi y a Suki, luego cuando decidimos ir a buscarte fuimos emboscadas por los Dai Lee, atraparon a Suki, tuve que entregarme, y apareciste tu, y también te atraparon, nos trajeron prisioneras a esta prisión, te despertaste hace un rato pero te dijimos algo y te volviste a desmayar –Me decía Toph un poco molesta

-¿Y porque me volví a desmayar? –Le pregunte sin entender

-Katara, ven siéntate –Me dijo Suki

-¿Que pasa, donde esta Aang? –Ya me comenzaba a desesperar

-Katara si no te calmas no te llevaremos en donde esta Aang –Me dijo Suki

-¿Yo me calmo pero donde esta? –Dije, agarrándome la cabeza ya que me dolía mucho

-Katara, Aang esta con el rey tierra y esta herido, Sokka esta protegiéndolo con los guardias y el consejo de los cinco, Toph puede sacarnos y te puede llevar con el –Me dijo Suki

-Claro, Vamos –Me pare muy rápido y me maree

-No podemos escapar así –Dijo Toph

-Toph tengo que ayudar a Aang sácanos ahora –Le dije

-Katara, si te desmayas, no podemos arriesgarnos es la única posibilidad, necesitamos que estés bien porque abra que pelear –Me dijo Toph

-Aang no puede esperar, yo estoy bien –Le dije

-Katara no seas testaruda, esperemos a que te sientas mejor –Me decía Toph enojada

-No esperare mas, si me pasa algo no me importa, tengo que ir con Aang ahora –Decía yo

-Katara es muy peligroso y arriesgado –Me dijo Toph

-Vamos Toph, Katara esta decidida no cambiara de opinión –Dijo Suki

-Esta bien, vamos –Dijo Toph

Como no había ningún guardia hizo metal control y nos saco de la celda en la que estábamos.

Comenzamos a correr y yo tenía un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza pero no me importo, y seguí adelante.

Nuevamente estábamos en el lago laogai, me di cuenta porque ya habíamos estado una vez, tomamos ventajas de los Dai Lee, no nos encontraron hasta que llegamos cerca del palacio real, comenzó una fuerte pelea, éramos 3 contra 10 maestros tierra, cuando terminamos de pelear nos dimos cuenta que no eran diez, eran nueve, luego Toph sintió las vibraciones de alguien atrás nuestro, lo encerró en un montón de rocas,

-Esperen, no me ataquen, solo quiero ayudar –Nos dijo

-No nos puedes ayudar, los Dai Lee están en contra de nosotros –Dijo Toph

-No quiero pelear, puedo llevarlas con el rey tierra y puedo decirles que planean los Dai Lee –Nos dijo

-¿Pero como podremos confiar en ti? –Pregunto Suki

-Las llevare con el rey tierra, el esta con el avatar –Ahí yo me di cuenta, que no había otra manera de entrar si este chico no nos ayudaba.

-Toph, Suki, sin este chico nosotras no podremos entrar al palacio –Les dije

-Las ayudare, diré que son prisioneras y las puedo llevar por debajo del palacio –Nos dijo

-Toph ay que intentarlo –Le dije

-Esta bien, pero no intentes hacer nada malo, se que no estas mintiendo, pero no intentes traicionarnos –Le dijo toph, desconfiando de el

-Gracias, soy Lee –Dijo el.

Toph abrió un hoyo en la tierra y entramos, el chico nos llevo por un laberinto que había debajo de Ba Sing Se, y llegaba justo debajo del palacio.

-Los Dai Lee quieren derrocar al rey tierra, ellos planearon todo, hoy al atardecer atacaran y el rey tierra será vencido, ya que no hay muchos guardias, el rey tierra perderá y el reino tierra también –Nos contaba Lee

-Espera un momento… ¿que paso con el avatar? –Le pregunte yo.

-¿Tu eres la novia del avatar verdad? –Me pregunto Lee

-Si lo soy… que ocurre con Aang? –Le pregunte un poco asustada

-Lo siento, el avatar Aang esta en muy grave estado, cuando llego a la ciudad con un guerrero de la tribu agua, fueron emboscados por los Dai Lee. El avatar le dijo al guerrero que se fuera y avisara al rey tierra que ya estaban ahí y el se quedo peleando, pero al entrar en un estado que sus ojos brillaron y sus tatuajes también, nos venció, pero luego de salir de ese estado, apareció Long Feng y lo derribo, le hizo un daño muy fuerte en su brazo y luego, pareció que estaba muy mal y que por un golpe muy fuerte que le dio la tierra quedo como paralizado, parecía que su chi estaba bloqueado, pero el estaba muy mal.

-Que como que Aang esta muy mal –Dije muy desesperada

-Si lo siento… el esta bajo protección del rey tierra, estoy seguro –Nos dijo Lee

-No Aang –Comenzaron a caer las gotas de mis lagrimas

-Katara no llores, Aang esta bajo protección del rey tierra –Me dijo Suki

-Intentare, se que el esta bien –Le dije muy triste

Caminamos mucho, cuando llegamos Lee nos dijo que nos pusiéramos una soga, para parecer que éramos prisioneras, pero lamentablemente, el rey ya había sido derrocado.

Estaban los Dai Lee asegurando el palacio cuando íbamos a pasar, apareció Long Feng.

-Mi señor, he atrapado a las fugitivas –Le dijo Lee

-Muy bien, llévalas al palacio y enciérralas en la cámara de metal –Le dijo Long Feng

Toph quería pelear, pero ya era tarde, los Dai Lee ya tenían bajo su dominio el palacio y en unos minutos conquistarían toda Ba Sing Se.

Comenzamos a entrar y en el trono no había nadie. Lee nos llevo hasta un cuarto en el que estaba muy oscuro, les dijo a los guardias que el se encargaría de cuidar, luego nos metió en el cuarto, y estaba el rey y bosco encerrados, Suki y Toph les preguntaron como había pasado, mientras el rey les contaba, yo esperaba que alguien me lleve con Aang.

Luego Lee abrió la puerta

-Katara, ven te llevare con Aang –Me dijo, yo estaba ya muy desesperada por ver a Aang.

Salimos de esa habitación y Aang estaba al otro lado del palacio, costo mucho llegar sin que ningún Dai Lee nos viera, cuando llegamos Lee utilizo el mismo truco

-Me toca cuidar al avatar –Le dijo muy serio

-Esta bien –Le dijo el otro Dai Lee, cuando ya se había ido, Lee me hizo entrar a la habitación, y vi a Aang.

Estaba recostado en una camilla con una enfermera, me acerque hacia el y estaba pálido, estaba muriendo, me acerque hacia la enfermera llorando

-Que le ocurre? –Le pregunte

-Su cuerpo esta fallando, no hay nada que hacer –Me dijo la enfermera

-No como que no hay nada que hacer –Le dije desesperada

-No tiene cura, solo hay que esperar que se valla –Me dijo llorando

-NO –Grite desesperada

-Aang por favor no me dejes, por favor, Aang no te vallas, y en ese momento no sentí mas su respiración y me desespere aun mas, Aang por favor quédate, QUEDATE…!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... me alimento de Reviews asi que dejenlos :D jeje se vendra con muchas cosas espirituales y viajes... :D gracias por leerlo


	11. La toma de Ba Sing Se (2 parte) Pelea

Capitulo 11 La toma de Ba Sing Se (2 parte)

Pelea por Ba Sing Se

-Aang por favor no me dejes, por favor, Aang no te vallas, y en ese momento no sentí más su respiración y me desespere aun mas, Aang por favor quédate, QUEDATE… AANG, POR FAVOR –Lloraba mucho y en ese momento no podía contener las lágrimas, despertó por un momento

-Katara –Me dijo yo no podía creer el estaba vivo aun

-Aang, que pasa dime –Estaba muy desesperada

-Katara, te amo, vive y recupera al reino tierra… -Me dijo costándole mucho hablar

-Aang yo no voy a vivir sin ti –Le respondí

-Katara, te amo –Me dijo saliendo una lágrima y resbalando por su cara, me acaricio, y luego su mano callo y comencé a llorar.

Aang no respiraba, le pregunte desesperada a la enfermera que pasaba y la peor noticia que me podían dar, Aang estaba muerto.

-No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad -Repetía seguido, estaba muerto, Aang estaba muerto, se acelero mi corazón y no quería vivir si no estaba con el.

El era mi vida, pensar que estábamos por anunciar nuestro compromiso y luego todo esto comenzó a pasar y fue como si lo arruinara y a si lo hizo arruino todo, la vida que tenia con Aang y todos nuestros planes estaba realmente mal.

Me tire y comencé a llorar sobre el, el estaba sin vida.

El avatar había muerto y mis ganas de vivir también se iban, la enfermera ya se había ido y Lee estaba afuera oyéndome, luego entro

-Katara tranquilízate, ahora ahí que detener a los Dai Lee ya que esta tarde será la caída de Ba Sing Se por siempre me lo han dicho, harás algo? –Me pregunto,

-Claro que haré algo -Me seque las lagrimas y dije –Puedes llevarme con las chicas y con el rey, debemos pelear por el reino tierra

-Claro, te llevare y lo lamento –Me respondió

-La muerte de Aang no fue en vano… y haré lo que el vino a cumplir –Dije muy seria y tomando la responsabilidad de Aang

-Esta bien, me fijare que no haya nadie y te llevare con tus amigas –Me dijo eso y salio

Me di vuelta y volví a ver a Aang, tome un poco de agua que era el agua del oasis de los espíritus del polo norte, ya que había estado hace un tiempo y tome por si era necesario, se la hice tragar, una vez ya había funcionado, esperaba que otra vez funcionara.

Aang ya había muerto así que mis esperanzas era pocas, le di el agua y luego lo bese llorando, sin darme cuenta que algunas gotas cayeron sobre el y una entro en su boca, pero Aang no despertó y entro Lee

-Katara no hay nadie, sal y ve por ese pasillo –Me dijo

-Gracias –Le respondí, al salir mire hacia atrás y vi a Aang y luego salí corriendo, fui por un lugar diferente y mientras corría me encontré con los Dai Lee, no muchos pero peleé y gane, estaba tan concentrada en lo que quería hacer que no fue un impedimento, seguí corriendo.

Cuando llegue

-Katara has vuelto –Dijo Toph

-Katara, como estaba Aang? –Me pregunto Suki, gire la cabeza y no les respondí, pero sospecho que algo andaba mal pero no dijo nada, fui y comencé a hablar con el rey

-Su majestad, quiero saber donde esta Sokka? –Le pregunte

-Sokka? El nunca llego aquí –Me respondió

-Gracias –Le respondí

Comencé a pensar que Sokka había escapado luego de que Aang le dijo que se fuera y supe que estaba en mis manos planear algo para devolver Ba Sing Se al reino tierra, antes que fuera demasiado tarde, comencé a pensar y le dije a Suki y Toph que también lo hicieran, y planeamos un plan.

Era que Lee arrestara algunos maestros tierra y también que preguntara discretamente a algunos Dai Lee que no quieran ser parte del plan de Long Feng y así hizo, arresto a los maestros tierra que estaban en contra de los Dai Lee y que los habían atacado, los puso a todos juntos, luego nos llevo a Toph, Suki y a mi, tuvimos que dejar al rey tierra por que sino sabrían que planeábamos algo, se unieron cinco Dai Lee y eran casi veinte maestros tierra mas Suki, Toph y yo, les contamos nuestro plan que era proteger al rey tierra y expulsar a los Dai Lee del palacio, pero como eran maestros tierra habría que construir una gran estructura de metal para encerrar a su líder, ósea Long Feng, y así se rendirían.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y llegaba la hora de ejecutar el plan, iba a ser durante una ceremonia hecha por Long Feng que iba a obligar al rey a que diga que el seria el nuevo rey de Ba Sing Se y el rey le cedería el trono.

Ya era casi la hora, mientras pensaba en Aang y en su muerte y también en Sokka esperaba que este bien, luego pensaba en que Aang fue con appa y momo pero no estaban en la ciudad y tampoco los habían capturado, supuse que Sokka hizo algo y eso esperaba, ya que necesitaríamos ayuda.

Solo la enfermera y yo sabíamos que el avatar estaba muerto, y cada vez que lo pensaba mis ojos se ponían llorosos pero me contenía, ya que era muy doloroso pensar en eso.

-Es la hora –Me dijo Toph

Comenzamos a salir de la prisión con los maestros tierra, estábamos en gran desventaja ya que eran quince maestros tierra y yo, Toph se fue a construir con Suki la gran estructura de metal, los Dai Lee y cinco maestros tierra para que adviertan a la ciudad y si algunos nos querían ayudar.

Comenzamos a correr y llegamos al palacio, hubo una gran batalla afuera de las paredes del palacio, pero vencimos éramos once en total ahora, seguimos hacia adentro y luego en el patio comenzó la segunda batalla, escuche un gran estruendo y algo pasaba en el muro pero no podía darme vuelta a mirar.

Luego de esa batalla solo quedamos tres incluida, les debo la vida a todos esos maestros tierra que nos ayudaron

Entramos al palacio, pero ya no pudimos resistir mas era yo sola con cientos de Dai Lee frente a mi, los dos maestros tierra que quedaban fueron atacados por sorpresa y ahora si estaba sola, luego escuche un rugido lo reconocí y era Appa, venia con Sokka y muchos guerreros, comenzó otra batalla dentro del palacio muy fuerte en la que yo pensaba que sin el avatar, no podríamos sobrevivir.

Pelee todo lo que pude, intentando detener a Long Feng pero no fue lo suficiente, cuando habían traído al rey y amenazaban con matarlo, todos nos detuvimos y a mi y a Sokka nos llevo delante de Long Feng

-Ustedes son los responsables de esta batalla, ustedes serán condenados –Nos decía Long Feng –Elijan, siguen peleando y dejan que se pierdan vidas o los encierro por siempre a ambos y dejan que tome el poder –Sokka estaba muy serio y yo también, no quería que se siguieran perdiendo vidas, pero no podía permitir que Long Feng tomara el poder, Sokka se levanto

-Tu eres una miserable basura, jamás nos rendiremos y pelearemos hasta morir si es necesario –Dijo, me quede impresionada y me levante yo también.

-Hasta morir si es necesario –Repetí y esta junto a Sokka amarrados con tierra, luego Long Feng lanzo como cuchillas y me recordó a Mai, pero sabia controlarlo un maestro tierra.

Las cuchillas no lastimaron a Sokka, pero a mi me rozo por el borde de la cintura y comencé a sangrar y Sokka grito

-KATARA… NO… CUIDADO –Long Feng tenia una piedra sobre mi mientras yo estaba tirada en el piso sangrando mucho, cuando Long Feng iba a tirar la piedra se escucho una voz, esa voz diciendo

-NOOOOO…

…Continuara…

* * *

Que les parecio... :D gracias a todos los comentarios... :)


	12. Viaje Espiritual (1 parte) La batalla

Capitulo 12 Viaje espiritual (1 Parte) La batalla

Las cuchillas no lastimaron a Sokka, pero a mi me rozo por el borde de la cintura y comencé a sangrar y Sokka grito

-KATARA… NO… CUIDADO –Long Feng tenia una piedra sobre mi mientras yo estaba tirada en el piso sangrando mucho, cuando Long Feng iba a tirar la piedra se escucho una voz, esa voz diciendo

-NOOOOO…

-TRES DIAS ATRÁS-

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Toph, Aang nos dejo a mi y a Suki, veíamos como se iban a lo lejos con la tormenta, y luego vi un rayo que dio justo en donde estaba Aang, y vi a Appa descender, grite

-AANG… SOKKA… -Mis ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo, me desespere y comencé a correr, Suki me alcanzo y me detuvo, yo me largue a llorar mientras ya no veía a Appa.

-Katara, los chicos estarán bien… Ellos estarán bien –Suki comenzó a preocuparse por Sokka, y también se puso a llorar

(Ahora comenzara a narrar Aang la historia)

Habíamos dejado a Katara y a Suki para no corrieran peligro, fui mirando mientras Appa nos llevaba y de pronto sin darme cuenta, un rayo se cruzo frente a nosotros, no lo desvié porque no llego a estar sobre nosotros, pero estuvo frente a Appa y me asuste mucho

-Appa, amigo el rayo te hizo? –Le pregunte un poco preocupado, me respondió con un gruñido que interprete que no le sucedía nada.

La tormenta estaba peor cada vez, llovía mucho, Sokka me iba guiando, ya que la verdad, yo mucho con el mapa no se guiarme, así que de mucha suerte Sokka me guiaba.

Antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se, bajamos por que Appa le costaba volar por la lluvia, descendimos y nos quedamos bajo un casa de tierra que yo hice, Sokka me comenzó a hablar

-Aang crees que el problema con los Dai Lee sea grave –Me preguntaba

-No lo se, Long Feng seguro ya ha escapado, y era muy poderoso la primera vez que lo derrotamos –Le respondí

-Si ya de seguro debe haber escapado, y creo que si el esta al mando el problema será muy grande –Me decía

-Tienes razón, hay que pensar una estrategia, pero cual, hay tan poco tiempo –Decía yo enojado

-Oye estas hablando con el cerebro del grupo –Me decía Sokka

-Jaja, si lo olvide tu das buenas ideas, como la vez que estábamos en Ba Sing Se y tuvimos que detener el taladro –Le decía

-Gracias por los alagos –Me respondió

-Jaja, bueno cerebro del grupo, piensa algo, ya que esto es grave –Le dije

-Si pero tu ayúdame –Me dijo Sokka

-Si, lo se, debe haber una forma de vencerlos, pero no se cual –Le decía

-Y si entras en estado avatar, ya sabes controlarlo –Me dijo

-Puede ser, pero no quiero lastimar a nadie, y a veces creo que soy capas de hacerlo, pero mi corazón me dice que no lo haga –Le respondí

-Esta bien Aang, no quiero incomodarte, pero debes utilizarlo si estas en peligro –Me dijo Sokka

-Claro, lo haré –Le respondí

Sokka y yo estuvimos pensando por un rato pero no se nos ocurrió nada y ya comenzaba a oscurecer y no queríamos que el rey este desprotegido, solo acordamos que si a mi me pasaba algo, Sokka iría por ayuda sin importar que me podría ocurrir.

La lluvia era mas poca así que salimos y comenzamos a volar en Appa, no estábamos muy lejos de Ba Sing Se, pero ya estaba muy oscuro, pero aun así volamos y también llovía lo que nos costo mas pero no hubo problema.

Al llegar, estábamos muy cerca del muro, luego oí un gran ruido, era como si rocas estuvieran cayendo, y así era, estaban tirándonos a nosotros millones de rocas, y cuando reaccione me di cuenta que eran los Dai Lee.

Descendí con appa para volar debajo, para que no nos lastimaran.

-AANG, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ –Me gritaba Sokka

-NO, AL MENOS SIN SABER QUE EL REY ESTA BIEN –Le respondía, en un momento escuche como si una roca hubiera caído tras nosotros, y así era en la montura de appa había una roca, la tire, y por suerte Sokka estaba bien.

Al llegar al muro comenzamos a subir, y salte antes de llegar con appa y fui en mi planeador, éramos dos personas contra cientos de Dai Lee.

Llegue y subí al muro y los Dai Lee comenzaron a atracarme, yo me defendí lo mas que pude, también veía a Sokka luchar, y también a Appa que lanzaba a algunos fuera con una ráfaga de aire que tiraba de su cola, pero no era suficiente, estábamos en mucha desventaja, y yo ya estaba lastimado, tenia un corte en el brazo pero no quería parar, ya era mucho lo que habíamos hecho ya que la ultima vez que había peleado con los Dai Lee fue realmente duro, pero no era suficiente y veía a Sokka y pensaba en que no podría arriesgarlo, como pude me acerque a el.

-SOKKA… VETE… AHORA… VETE… -Le grite

-AANG NO TE DEJARE –Me respondió

-VETE SOKKA… BUSCA AYUDA… ESTARE BIEN… -Le gritaba, en un momento me hice una cueva pequeña y le dije

-Cuida a Katara y a Appa, busca ayuda, ahora vete –Le dije y rompí la pequeña cueva, y seguí peleando, mientras cubría que el se pudiera alejar, al verlo irse, decidí entrar en el estado avatar y así lo hice.

Derrote a muchos Dai Lee en menos tiempo, pero las cosas no estaban escritas para que yo saliera bien de ahí, apareció Long Feng y me tiro con un montículo de tierra, y me paralizo, recordé en ese momento a Jet, y me di cuenta que me había hecho lo mismo, y mi cuerpo no respondía.

(Sokka)

Luego de que Aang me digiera que me fuera, lo vi a lo lejos entrando en estado avatar, y temí por el, di la vuelta hacia a el y cuando llegue, los Dai Lee no me vieron, pero el estaba tirado en el suelo, y parecía muerto, el hizo una pequeña expresión y me voltee y me fui, rápidamente, le mande una nota a Katara diciéndole que venga rápido a Ba Sing Se, esperaba que le llegara esta misma noche y para darse cuenta que era mas urgente le puse que era el rey tierra.

-Espero que la nota llegue esta noche –Dije a mi mismo, descendí le dije a un señor que se la llevara que era del rey tierra y le pague con el poco dinero que tenia y el fue, esperaba que llegara rápido, di la vuelta y fui en busca de ayuda, como Aang me lo había pedido.

(Aang)

Vi a Sokka y le hice una seña para que se valla, los Dai Lee me tomaron y llevaron mi cuerpo e iban diciendo por la ciudad

-El avatar ha caído, si alguien es capaz de intentar detenernos, tendrá su mismo final –Al escuchar esto trataba de reponerme, se que me llevaron al palacio real y vi al rey como fue amarrado y llevado a una habitación, dejando el trono vació.

Me llevaron a una habitación muy pequeña, y luego vi a una mujer anciana que vino a cuidarme.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, intentare curarte –Me dijo, era una maestra agua, intento curarme, pero no logro nada, y en ese momento quede inconciente.

Pero no estaba inconciente, había entrado al mundo de los espíritus, y escuchaba que un espíritu me llamaba, me podía mover y estaba con mi traje de monje, comencé a caminar y a escuchar mas a esa voz, hasta un punto en que encontré de donde provenía.

-Yue? Eres tu?

* * *

Un intermedio... que les parecio... porfa comenten...! :)


	13. Viaje espiritual (2 Parte) La ayuda

Capitulo 13 Viaje espiritual (2 Parte) La ayuda espiritual

Pero no estaba inconciente, había entrado al mundo de los espíritus, y escuchaba que un espíritu me llamaba, me podía mover y estaba con mi traje de monje, comencé a caminar y a escuchar mas a esa voz, hasta un punto en que encontré de donde provenía.

-Yue? Eres tu?

-Si Aang soy yo –Me dijo y en verdad era yue

-Yue el reino tierra esta siendo atacado, tengo que hacer algo pero necesito que mi cuerpo se recupere –Le comencé a hablar

-Aang tu cuerpo ya no puede recuperarse, recuerdas a Jet? El murió luego de que Long Feng lo golpeara, tu estas en ese estado, y es cuestión de tiempo para que mueras, lo siento Aang –Me dijo Yue

-Como? Morirme? No, no puede ser… -Decía arrodillándome

-Aang el avatar reencarnara y tu espíritu ira hacia la tribu agua –Me decía Yue

-Yue, si muero el avatar mínimo tendría que tener más de diez años para que pueda detener a los Dai Lee, además en todo ese tiempo, se pueden expandir y dominar partes del mundo –Le respondí

-Aang, tu espíritu seguirá viviendo, pero tu cuerpo morirá, tus fuerzas son pocas y no podrás superarlo, necesitaras algo que te reviva, pero no lo encontraras –Me dijo Yue

-Yue, no hay nada que pueda hacer yo? –Le pregunte con un intento de hacer algo

-No Aang no hay nada que tu puedas hacer –Me respondió, yo baje mas la cabeza y quería llorar pero me aguante –Aang no te desalientes, no puedes preguntar a tus vidas pasadas? –Me dijo

-Si puede ser, gracias Yue –Le respondí

Me levante y comencé a correr y a buscar a Roku, me costo bastante, cruce a través de un gran bosque y allí lo halle

-Roku, necesito hablar contigo –Le dije

-Dime Aang –Me dijo

-Mi cuerpo humano, esta muy mal herido, pero mi espíritu no, tengo que hacer algo para detener a los Dai Lee –Le dije preocupado

-Aang, tu sabes que el avatar es un puente entre el mundo natural y el mundo espiritual, pero el avatar solo puede cumplir su propósito con la fuerza de su cuerpo, ósea tu fuerza vital –Me respondió

-Pero Roku, si yo muero tendré que volverme a reencarnar y no se que puede pasar en todo ese tiempo en el mundo –Le respondí

-Aang tu ya has librado al mundo de a guerra de los cien años, pero ahora no se trata de librar una guerra sino en que te puedas recuperar y si no lo haces, el ciclo seguirá y comenzara de nuevo, ya que no estabas en estado avatar cuando te derribaron –Me respondió

-No permitiré que mi cuerpo muera, no hay alguna solución? –Le pregunte

-No conozco ninguna, lo lamento Aang –Me dijo

-No me daré por vencido –Le dije y comencé a correr.

No quería hablar con Kioshi, sentía que me daría una respuesta equivocada, y con Kuruk el quería vengarse por lo que le había pasado a su novia, así que me dirigí hacia las montañas que allí estaba el avatar Yangchen.

Corrí y camine, ya que no tengo poderes en el mundo de los espíritus y cuando la encontré comencé a preguntarle

-Avatar Yangchen, necesito de su sabiduría –Le dije

-Dime joven maestro aire –Me respondió

-Mi cuerpo en vida… esta muy lastimado… hay unas personas llamadas los Dai Lee que quieren acabar con la paz que hay en el mundo… Necesito recuperarme rápidamente y necesito ayudar a las personas que quiero –Le dije

-Joven maestro aire ya has ayudado lo suficiente, terminaste una guerra de cien años con doce años, eso fue algo que no podrás cambiar y el mundo siempre recordara eso, tu cuerpo en vida, no se si conozco alguna solución –Al escuchar esas palabras caí de rodillas al suelo –Avatar Aang, eres un espíritu amable, hay una solución, pero muchos avatares no la han usado por el peligro que puede conllevar –Me dijo

-Hay una solución, por favor dígamela –Le dije levantándome y con un poco mas de animo

-Hace cientos de años un avatar nómada aire soluciono un conflicto muy grande que había en el mundo, había mucha rivalidad entre el reino tierra con la tribu agua del norte, el joven nómada aire tenia casi diecisiete años de edad y estaba comprometido con una joven maestra aire, pero su amor no pudo ser, el joven en su cuerpo tubo una gran herida, lo que lo hizo perder mucha sangre, el utilizo algo que los avatares no utilizamos mucho, hizo que su espíritu terminara la guerra, pero su cuerpo humano no volvió a vivir ya que estaba muy herido y no tubo tiempo de sanar sus heridas, pero su espíritu se pudo despedir de sus seres queridos y de su prometida, y luego reencarno en la siguiente nación –Me contó el avatar Yangchen, al escuchar esa historia mi corazón se conmovió y cayeron algunas lagrimas por mi rostro.

-Entonces… puedo usar mi espíritu para pasar al mundo natural y poder terminar el conflicto que hay en el reino tierra? –Le pregunte

-Si puedes hacerlo, pero si tu cuerpo no revive antes del amanecer del siguiente día, el ciclo del avatar comenzara de nuevo y no habrá nada que puedas hacer –Me respondió

-Gracias por su sabiduría avatar Yangchen –Le respondí y comencé a bajar de la montaña

Ya había pasado todo un día que había estado en el mundo de los espíritus, cuando regrese, abrí los ojos, pero me dolían mucho, sentía un dolor inmenso y mis piernas no las quería mover, ya que también me dolían mucho, intente y había una enfermera que me curaba pero no era suficiente.

Era aun de noche y dormí, soñé con que tenia que ayudar a katara ya que al día siguiente estaría un gran peligro, luego desperté y había amanecido, pero quería seguir durmiendo ya que mi dolor era muy fuerte, y cuando escucha una pelea si mi cuerpo no se recuperara iría a ayudar en forma de espíritu.

Había pasado todo el día, y a la tarde vino Katara, pensé que no la volvería a ver estaba llorando mucho, en un momento deje de respirar ya que me estaba costando, y escuchaba a ella diciéndome Aang por favor no me dejes, por favor, Aang no te vallas, Aang por favor quédate, QUEDATE… AANG, POR FAVOR –En ese momento la escuche e intente hablarle le dije

-Katara –Con mucha dificultad

-Aang, que pasa dime –Me respondió y se la veía desesperada y ya sentía que me había llegado la hora

-Katara, te amo, vive y recupera al reino tierra… -Le dije costándome ya hablar y sin casi poder respirar

-Aang yo no voy a vivir sin ti –Me respondió llorando

-Katara, te amo –Le dije saliéndome una lágrima y resbalando por mi cara, la acaricie y deje mi mano caer, y ya no podía respirar mas y me deje llevar, pero aun la escuchaba

La enfermera le decía que ya había muerto ella decía fuerte

-No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad –Repetía muchas veces, luego se tiro sobre mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, aun estaba con muy poca vida pero ya casi no respiraba y ella no noto eso.

Escuche a un chico hablando con ella y me di cuenta que ya se iba y el chico había salido hacia afuera comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero ya no tenia los ojos abiertos, sentí agua que tocaba mi cuerpo y sentí la misma sensación que cuando utilizo el agua del oasis del polo norte, mucho no me ayudo pero me sentía mejor, luego me la hizo tragar, y aun mejor me sentía pero aun me sentía mal, ella lloro sobre mi y unas de sus gotas toco mi cara y eso me hizo sentir mejor, ella se fue.

A los minutos de haberse ido, sentía que mi cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero sabia que en unas horas comenzaría un terrible batalla, y a si ocurrió, escucha muchos estruendos, pero aun no me podía mover e hice lo que no quería hacer.

(Narra Katara)

Las cuchillas no lastimaron a Sokka, pero a mi me rozo por el borde de la cintura y comencé a sangrar y Sokka grito

-KATARA… NO… CUIDADO –Long Feng tenia una piedra sobre mi mientras yo estaba tirada en el piso sangrando mucho, cuando Long Feng iba a tirar la piedra se escucho una voz, esa voz diciendo

-NOOOOO… -Se escucho gritando, y era su voz, su hermosa voz

…Continuara…

* * *

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo continuare con la toma de Ba Sing Se... :D adoro escribir fic...

Denjen sus Reviews


	14. La toma de Ba Sing Se (3 parte)

Capitulo 14

La toma de Ba Sing Se (3 parte) El espíritu del Avatar

Las cuchillas no lastimaron a Sokka, pero a mi me rozo por el borde de la cintura y comencé a sangrar y Sokka grito

-KATARA… NO… CUIDADO –Long Feng tenia una piedra sobre mi mientras yo estaba tirada en el piso sangrando mucho, cuando Long Feng iba a tirar la piedra se escucho una voz, esa voz diciendo

-NOOOOO… -Se escucho gritando, y era su voz, su hermosa voz, intente levantarme pero no pude pero reconocí esa y voz y dije muy alto

-AANG… -No lo podía creer, pero aun no lo podía ver, solo se escuchaba la voz de el, cuando creí verlo, no era Aang era un espíritu, la verdad no lo podía creer, fue hacia da adelante donde estaba Long Feng y le dijo

-Detente ahora –Le dijo muy serio

-El avatar –Dijo Long Feng sorprendido –No puede ser

-Créelo… porque aquí estoy –Le dijo Aang

-No podrás detenernos –Y vi a un montón de Dai Lee rodear a Aang, Sokka me ayudo a levantarme, pero mi corte de la cintura me dolía mucho y me costaba permanecer de pie.

Sokka me saco y le dije

-Es Aang lo viste es el –Le decía con mucho animo

-Katara no es Aang, anda como en una nube, como puede ser Aang? –Me dijo

-Míralo, escúchalo, es igual que el date cuenta –Le decía

-Katara date cuenta Aang esta herido no puede ayudar –Me dijo Sokka

-Sokka, Aang ha muerto –Y comencé a llorar

-Aang? muerto? Me acabas de decir que el que esta dentro es el… tratas de volverme loco? –Me pregunto Sokka

-No te das cuenta que el que esta adentro es Aang, pero es su espíritu –Le respondí

-Eso tiene más sentido –Me dijo

Salimos hacia fuera me cayeron algunas gotas y comenzaba a llover nuevamente, pero no muy fuerte, me cayeron algunas gotas en la cintura donde tenia el corte, me ayudo un poco a recuperarme, tenia un poco de dolor pero ya estaba mejor y podía pelear aunque Sokka estaba en contra que lo haga.

Fuimos hacia adentro y vimos a Long Feng y a ese espíritu que parecía Aang hablando, nos pareció bastante raro a Sokka y a mí, nos hicimos hacia atrás cuando Long Feng dijo

-No me rendiré –El espíritu, o Aang vino hacia nosotros y dijo

-Esta batalla terminara mal, si la empezamos perderás algo que te ayudara a vencer –Le dijo el espíritu o Aang

-Inténtalo, no podrás detenernos –Le dijo Long Feng y los Dai Lee comenzaron a atacar, aun estaban todas las personas que Sokka había traído, pero cuando comenzamos a pelear el espíritu desapareció.

No podíamos dejar de pelear, ya que pensamos que el espíritu nos ayudaría pero no fue así, lo que no sabíamos es que Zuko había mandado soldados de la nación del fuego, lo que la mayoría de los maestros eran tierra y fuego, pero aun así quería saber que era lo que nuestros ojos habían visto.

Intente escabullirme sin que nadie me ataque y lo logre, comencé a correr y afuera llovía y la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, veía al rey tierra que estaba como "Protegido" por los Dai Lee, ya que muchas personas intentaron liberarlo pero ninguna lo logro.

En un momento vi un resplandor, que se iba volando hacia arriba, subí hacia el techo como pude, mientras abajo se escuchaba la pelea, vi a ese espíritu y estaba como meditando y le pregunte

-Que eres? Aang… Eres tu? –Con mucho asombro se lo dije

-Katara… -Me respondió

-Aang has vuelto –Comencé a llorar y corrí a abrazarlo, pero como era un espíritu solo lo atravesé

-Katara, yo lo lamento –Me dijo triste –No debí haber venido a Ba Sing Se, y si venia, tendría que haber venido contigo, lo lamento –Me decía

-Aang, que has hecho? –Le pregunte

-Fui al mundo de los espíritus y hable con los avatares anteriores y el avatar Yangchen me dijo que podía utilizar mi espíritu para pelear y ayudar, pero si lo hacia hasta el amanecer tendría tiempo, si mi cuerpo no se recuperara no volvería a vivir, y el ciclo del avatar volvería a empezar –Me explico Aang

-Aang ayúdanos, por favor, terminemos la guerra que ha comenzado aquí –Le respondí

-No puedo hacerlo Katara, solo utilizare este estado para despedirme de mis seres queridos… -Suspiro- de ti… Katara –Me dijo

-Aang, por favor… aaahhh… -Comencé a gritar ya que me había agarrado desde atrás y me llevaban hacia abajo, Aang al verme comenzó a correr, no sabia lo que haría, pero solo quería que ayudara.

Al llegar a la parte de abajo comencé a pelear, ya que me pude liberar y sin darme cuenta, estaba como en arenas movedizas, Long Feng me estaba atrayendo hacia a el, y cuando me obtuvo, exigió detener la pelea o sino moriría, Sokka intento salvarme pero los Dai Lee lo capturaron también, mi única esperanza en ese momento era Aang y solo quería que el me ayudara, pero no lo haría.

Long Feng me puso delante de el ya que los maestros tierra y los maestros fuego querían detenerlos, pero como el había dicho si algo hacían, yo moriría.

En ese momento no me importo, pero intentaba liberarme pero no pudo ser así, puso nuevamente una roca sobre mi cabeza

-Así acabara todo –Me dijo y soltó la piedra.

No la sentí caer, y no había caído, Aang la había detenido con su tierra control, se acerco hacia Long Feng, derribando a la mayoría de los Dai Lee, y cuando llego, Long Feng se puso en posición de defensa, Aang lo encerró en una roca y le saco sus poderes.

Todo había terminado, la batalla y Ba Sing Se estaba a salvo, pero ya había pasado casi toda la noche, Zuko había estado en la ciudad dirigiendo a los soldados de la nación del fuego.

Luego de que Aang le arrebatara sus poderes a Long Feng lo encerró en la estructura de metal que habíamos hecho para el, y ahora Ba Sing Se estaría a salvo de los Dai Lee, ya que también los encerramos.

Suki se reunió con Sokka, y ambos se besaron, pero ya la lluvia comenzaba a parar y se vería el amanecer en unos pocos minutos.

Camine por el salón principal del palacio del reino tierra, dándome cuenta que estaba muy destruido

-Majestad, que hará ahora? –Le pregunte al rey

-Empezar nuevamente –Me dijo y me sonrió

Fui a la habitación en que estaba Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph y el Aang.

El se estaba despidiendo, no se podía ver mucho el sol porque aun había algunas nubes pero el ya se iba, nos dijo

-Gracias por todo su esfuerzo, nunca olvidare cada momento que pase con ustedes, son y siempre serán mis amigos, amigos que siempre estarán en mi corazón –Al escuchar esas palabras comencé a llorar y el empezó a hablarnos y decirnos cosas a cada un

-Zuko, eres como un hermano para mi… gracias por enseñarme el fuego control y por ser un gran amigo

-Gracias Aang

-Suki, mucho no te conozco, pero eres una increíble guerrera, se feliz junto a Sokka

-Gracias Aang y así lo haré –Suki beso a Sokka

-Toph, eres la mejor maestro tierra del mundo y eres como mi hermana Toph

-No te pongas sentimental pies ligeros –Le respondió Toph

-Sokka, eres un gran guerrero y serás un gran líder también, cuida mucho a Katara

-Lo haré Aang –Le respondió Sokka.

Cuando llego a mi, yo estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y el me la levanto

-Katara, yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, fuiste y vas a ser siempre el amor de mi vida… TE AMO… -Aang me beso y salio hacia fuera y nosotros lo miramos por el balcón.

Vimos como se iba y como desaparecía entre las nubes y viendo los primeros momentos del amanecer sin el.

Comencé a llorar y Sokka me abrazo, luego todos nos acercamos y como yo estaba sentada en el piso llorando, se sentaron junto a mi y vimos como el sol se escondía de nuevo y llovía fuertemente otra vez, mientras sufríamos la perdida de Aang.

* * *

Y que les parecio... al escribirlo fue re emocionante para mi nose porque y mas por el final... espero que les guste...

Adelanto del capitulo 15

-Katara, el rey dijo que podríamos organizar todo y que lo celebraríamos mañana al amanecer, y dijo que vendrán personas de todos lados a despedirse –Me dijo Zuko  
-Esta bien Zuko… intentare dormir –Le dije  
-Claro descansa, nosotros haremos lo mismo –Me dijo

No olviden dejar sus Reviews...


	15. La toma de Ba Sing Se (4 parte)

**Capitulo 15**  
La toma de Ba Sing Se (4 parte) La muerte del Avatar Aang

Cuando llego a mi, yo estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y el me la levanto  
-Katara, yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, fuiste y vas a ser siempre el amor de mi vida… TE AMO… -Aang me beso y salio hacia fuera y nosotros lo miramos por el balcón.

Vimos como se iba y como desaparecía entre las nubes y viendo los primeros momentos del amanecer sin el.

Comencé a llorar y Sokka me abrazo, luego todos nos acercamos y como yo estaba sentada en el piso llorando, se sentaron junto a mi y vimos como el sol se escondía de nuevo y llovía fuertemente otra vez, mientras sufríamos la perdida de Aang.

Seguimos mirando al cielo y como llovía durante algunos minutos, luego se empezaron a levantar, primero se fue Zuko, luego Toph, luego Suki y Sokka, yo me quede sola llorando y tratando de entender porque había pasado todo esto, ya no quería estar con nadie y solo pensaba en Aang y en todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, escuchaba que pasaban personas atrás mió pero no le di importancia, solo quería estar sola y nada más.

Al pasar el tiempo, venia Sokka y se sentaba junto a mi.  
-Katara, con el tiempo lo vas a superar, Aang seguro no quiere verte así –Me decía, pero yo seguía mirando al cielo y pensando en Aang.

Sokka se iba y venia, se preocupaba por mi, y creo que estaba bien, yo estaba mal, pero la verdad no me importaba lo que me digieran, era como si estuviera hipnotizada para solamente ver hacia al cielo y recordar nuestro ultimo beso.

Al rato vino nuevamente Sokka, creo que era la quinta vez que ya se había ido y había vuelto, se arrodillo atrás mió  
-Katara, por favor escúchame, ha pasado algo terrible –Me dijo, sentí que los demás estaban atrás de el –Katara… el cuerpo de Aang… ha desaparecido –Al escuchar esto mi corazón se paralizo y quede peor de lo que estaba me di vuelta y llorando le dije a Sokka  
-Como? Como pudo… haber desaparecido? –Estaba realmente furiosa y muy mal  
-No lo se Katara, cálmate –Me dijo Sokka  
-Como quieres que me calme, Aang ha muerto y ahora su cuerpo ha desaparecido, como puede ser esto posible? –Le pregunte gritándole  
-Katara, cálmate por favor, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo –Me dijo  
-Eso espero -Luego me di la vuelta y me senté.

Sokka vino nuevamente con comida, pero no quise comer, solo le pregunte si sabían algo de Aang y me dijo que no sabian nada, y luego se fue.

Pase prácticamente toda la mañana hasta el atardecer sentada, cuando me levante me estire y fui donde estaban los demás.  
-Katara, estas… estas bien? –Me pregunto Zuko  
-Si mejor… Saben algo de Aang? –Pregunte  
-Katara siéntate –Me dijo Sokka  
-Que sucede? –Pregunte  
-Katara, hay una posibilidad de que a Aang… su cuerpo… lo tengan los Dai Lee –Me dijo Zuko, en ese momento me sorprendí bastante  
-Y como? Tienen alguna pista, algo sobre eso? –Les pregunte desesperada  
-No, solo es una posibilidad, hay otra de… Interrumpí a Zuko  
-Otra posibilidad, cual? –Pregunte  
-Una de que Aang no halla muerto, y que el halla escapado –Me dijo Zuko  
-Y porque escaparía? –Le pregunte  
-No lo se Katara, en verdad lo siento, hemos estado sacando conclusiones, pero la verdad no sabemos que pudo haber pasado –Me dijo Zuko  
-Pero no están haciendo nada para encontrarlo? –Le dije ya empezándome a desesperar  
-Katara tranquilízate –Me dijo Sokka  
-No me puedo tranquilizar, quiero que Aang descanse pero… -Fui interrumpida por Zuko  
-Katara, si quieres que Aang descanse, déjalo ir –Me dijo  
-No, como puedo dejarlo ir? –Pregunte  
-Solo olvídalo, si el estuviera vivo… Porque se iría? –Me dijo Zuko  
-Si Katara, si esa conclusión es verdadera, Aang quiere que empieces otra vida –Me dijo Toph  
-Y también, si Aang murió… nunca estarás con alguien mas? –Me dijo Suki  
-No entienden, quiero despedirlo, solo eso, luego lo dejare ir –Dije muy triste  
-Esta bien Katara, te propondré algo –Me dijo Zuko  
-Que? –Le respondí  
-Le pediremos al rey que organice una despedida en su honor, pondremos sus cosas, su planeador y algunas pertenencias suyas, luego de eso pueden venir las personas que quieran a despedirse, y así Aang descansara –Me dijo Zuko  
-Esta bien Zuko, Aang se ha ido y debe descansar –Le dije  
-Le diré al rey tierra –Dijo Zuko  
-Te acompaño –Le dijo Suki  
-Yo también –Le dijo Toph, y todos ellos salieron de la habitación y quede yo con Sokka.

Pasaron algunos minutos después de que se fueron y Sokka y yo estábamos en silencio, luego el comenzó a hablar  
-Katara, tu… estarás bien? –Me pregunto  
-Eso intentare –Le respondí y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mi cara  
-Katara no… no llores… el esta bien –Me decía  
-Si, lo se –Le respondí secándome las lagrimas

Al rato volvieron Zuko, Toph y Suki  
-Katara, el rey dijo que podríamos organizar todo y que lo celebraríamos mañana al amanecer, y dijo que vendrán personas de todos lados a despedirse –Me dijo Zuko  
-Esta bien Zuko… intentare dormir –Le dije  
-Claro descansa, nosotros haremos lo mismo –Me dijo

Sali y todos salieron atrás mió y nos fuimos a algunas habitaciones que habían preparado para nosotros.

Cuando llegue intente dormir, pero no pudo ser así, dormir muy poco y en ese tiempo que dormir soñé con Aang y meditaba y decía Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo, luego de eso desperté y vi que estaba amaneciendo y me levante.

Al salir vi a todos ya levantados esperándome a mi y luego salimos hacia fuera en donde allí se haría la ceremonia en honor al avatar Aang.

Cuando salimos vimos a muchas personas que venían de todos lados y todos vestíamos de blanco.  
En un momento sentí desvanecerme, pero me contuve y la ceremonia estaba dando inicio

* * *

Llore al escribirlo... lo hise triste... :( espero sus reviews


	16. Ceremonia para el Avatar Aang

Capitulo 16  
Ceremonia para el Avatar Aang

Al salir vi a todos ya levantados esperándome a mí y luego salimos hacia fuera en donde allí se haría la ceremonia en honor al avatar Aang.

... Cuando salimos vimos a muchas personas que venían de todos lados y todos vestíamos de blanco.

En un momento sentí desvanecerme, pero me contuve y la ceremonia estaba dando inicio y la iba a dirigir Zuko.

Era en el palacio, en el patio. Habíamos juntado como habíamos dicho las pertenencias de Aang y las pusimos en un cajón y había una foto de Aang sobre el.

Había personas de todo el mundo. Vi a los maestros agua de la tribu agua del norte y algunas personas de la nación del fuego, y había muchísimas personas del reino tierra.

Zuko comenzaba a hablar, Sokka, Suki, Toph y yo estábamos en la primera fila mirándolo y yo estaba llorando y el decía  
-En este día… haremos un homenaje a una persona que dio su vida por el reino tierra… también dio su vida hace unos años por el mundo… una guerra de cien años termino… y en el día de ayer… cumpliendo su deber el se ha ido –Zuko bajo la cabeza y parecía que quería llorar, pero se contuvo –El avatar Aang… fue una gran persona… era mi amigo yo lo conocía bien –Zuko dejo caer algunas lagrimas –Aang era una persona maravillosa… y siempre intento no usar la violencia –Decía Zuko pero alguien grito desde el fondo  
-Si el avatar siempre nos defendió en donde esta en este momento? –Dijo  
-El avatar Aang… ha muerto –Dijo Zuko y se largo a llorar.  
-Muerto? Y que pasara si atacan nuevamente los Dai Lee? –Preguntaron otras personas, se levanto Sokka y fue a tomar el lugar de Zuko  
-Por favor, no hagan ruido, el avatar Aang ha muerto en el día de ayer… El le saco sus poderes a Long Feng y a los Dai Lee mas avanzados, por eso no tienen que preocuparse –Dijo Sokka, la verdad me impresiono hablo como un líder.

Luego comenzó a hablar el rey tierra  
-El avatar Aang, ha salvado mi vida, siempre estaremos agradecidos con el –Decía el rey tierra.  
Esta ceremonia esta dedicada solamente a el, en el día de ayer hubo una gran pelea, en la que el avatar murió, pero eso no significa que el avatar no existirá, saben que se reencarnara en la siguiente nación, en la tribu del agua, pero siempre recordaremos al Avatar Aang, el fue un verdadero héroe –Mientras que el rey hablaba, yo meditaba en el sueño que había tenido, mientras lloraba

Pensaba que ese sueño me decía que tenia que ir a buscarlo, pero por donde comenzaría, no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, solo quería concentrarme y recordar a Aang como todos lo estábamos haciendo.

Luego dijo  
-Daremos el adiós definitivamente –Quería quemar las pertenencias de Aang, pero yo lo detuve  
-No puede quemar las cosas de el, solo las enterraremos –Le dije  
-Enterrarlas? Y en donde? –Me dijo el rey tierra  
-No lo se, o sino hacer un lugar en donde estén las cosas de Aang, un templo para recordarlo –Le dije  
-Eso haremos, un templo para recordar al Avatar Aang –Anuncio.

Pidió a algunos maestros tierra que hicieran un templo para el avatar Aang, cerca de palacio, y a si lo hicieron los maestros tierra.

Fui hacia donde estaban mis amigos, y me quede con ellos, y el rey tierra dijo  
-Guardemos, algunos minutos de silencio… por el Avatar Aang –Y a si lo hicimos

Baje la cabeza hacia abajo y escuche un trueno, mire hacia el cielo y estaba gris, se venia una tormenta pero no me importo, solo recordaba a Aang.

Luego comenzó a llover pero todos seguíamos en silencio.

A los minutos las personas se comenzaron a ir, ya que llovía demasiado, se quedaron algunas personas igual, entre ellos algunos de nuestros amigos los que habíamos hecho a lo largo de los años, habían llegado las guerreras Kioshi y también vino Mai.

Seguíamos en silencio mientras llovía y mirábamos hacia donde estaban las cosas de Aang.

Al rato solo quedábamos sus amigos, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Toph, Ty Lee, Mai y yo, y lo honrábamos en silencio.

Después se fueron todos y quede yo sola y me acerque hacia sus pertenencias y comencé a tocarlas, lo extrañaba mucho que volví a llorar y no quería dejar de pensar en el.

Me sentía mal ya que había dormido poco y tampoco había comido, y en ese momento me sentía mareada hasta que caí desmaya hacia atrás, me di nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza y nuevamente escuche la voz de Aang y lo vi me decía Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo, pero no recordaba nada mas.

Cuando me desperté, estaba en una habitación y había un medico y como mi golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, sufrí de una amnesia temporal, reconocía a algunas personas pero a otras las había olvidado y creo que algunas era solo una… había olvidado a Aang.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 16... siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo... se vendra con muchas cosas buenas... ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 46 asi que seran largos.. :D espero que les gusten

Adelanto

Al pasar los días, yo estaba muy bien, mientras veía a Sokka y Suki estando tristes y fui y les pregunte  
-Hola chicos, les sucede algo? –Les dije  
-Hola Katara, si extrañamos a… -Suki no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Sokka  
-Extrañamos a Aang tu amigo, hace un tiempo no lo vemos y pensábamos en el –Me dijo Sokka  
-Ah… les puedo preguntar algo? –Les pregunte  
-Si claro, que ocurre? –Me dijo Suki  
-Ese tal Aang… era importante para mi?

no olviden dejar comentarios... mientras mas me dejen mas rapido los subire... chaoo...


	17. Perdida de tiempo

Capitulo 17  
Perdida de tiempo

Me sentía mal ya que había dormido poco y tampoco había comido, y en ese momento me sentía mareada hasta que caí desmaya hacia atrás, me di nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza y nuevamente escuche la voz de Aang y lo vi me decía Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo, pero no recordaba nada mas.

... Cuando me desperté, estaba en una habitación y había un medico y como mi golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, sufrí de una amnesia temporal, reconocía a algunas personas pero a otras las había olvidado y creo que algunas era solo una… había olvidado a Aang.

Paso una semana de su muerte, pero yo no recordaba nada de el, hasta sin querer me saque el collar que el me había dado, pero no me podían decir nada sobre el golpe o sobre el que me había olvidado porque podría tener algunas lesiones graves.

Recuerdo que fuimos a la tribu agua del sur para avisar a mi padre, Sokka le contó sobre el problema que había tenido, el solo me decía que tuve un amigo llamado Aang y era muy bueno conmigo, eso era todo lo que me decía.

Al pasar los días, yo estaba muy bien, mientras veía a Sokka y Suki estando tristes y fui y les pregunte  
-Hola chicos, les sucede algo? –Les dije  
-Hola Katara, si extrañamos a… -Suki no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Sokka  
-Extrañamos a Aang tu amigo, hace un tiempo no lo vemos y pensábamos en el –Me dijo Sokka  
-Ah… les puedo preguntar algo? –Les pregunte  
-Si claro, que ocurre? –Me dijo Suki  
-Ese tal Aang… era importante para mi? –Le pregunte, Sokka y Suki se quedaron mirándose sin saber que responderme  
-Am… Katara… Aang… el… tu… -Sokka tartamudeaba  
-Lo que Sokka quiere decir que era uno de nuestros amigos y lo extrañamos –Dijo Suki y Sokka suspiro y me dijo  
-Katara, Aang fue muy importante para todos y también para ti –Me dijo  
-Y porque fue importante para mi? –Pregunte  
-Katara el era muy bueno con nosotros solo eso –Me dijo Sokka  
-Bueno esta bien –Le dije, y me aleje de ellos.

Sabia que algo raro pasaba, me dijeron que olvide algunas cosas y a una persona especial y ellos siempre pensaban en ese tal Aang, seguro seria una persona importante para Suki o algunos de ellos decía.

Aun me dolía mucho la cabeza, y sabia lo de mi golpe pero no le prestaba mucha atención, no quería pensar en eso, ya que me hacia doler mucho entonces me controlaba.

Dos días después yo seguía con mi vida normal, cuando veía a Sokka y Suki siempre estaban tristes, yo estaba muy contenta, pero aun no entendía porque cada vez que me veían estaban tristes, entonces me acerque a ellos y les pregunte  
-Hola chicos, hay algún problema? –Les dije  
-No ninguno, por que preguntas Katara? –Me dijo Sokka  
-Y porque cada vez que me ven se ponen tristes o bajan sus cabezas, la verdad no lo entiendo –Les dije  
-Katara, no es nada, es solo que… -Lo interrumpí a Sokka  
-Es solo que Sokka? –Le pregunte un poco fuerte  
-Nada, Katara, no es nada –Me dijo bajando nuevamente la cabeza  
-Claro nada, ustedes sigan así, pero ya averiguare que sucede, mientras me iba escuchaba a Suki decirle a Sokka  
-Creo que ya es hora de decírselo

Luego fui hacia la orilla del rió y se sintió un frió muy fuerte levante mi mirada y vi un barco a lo lejos, era un barco de la nación del fuego, estaban viniendo Mai y Zuko y también Ty Lee y Toph, cuando llegaron les dije  
-Bienvenidos –Muy contenta se los dije  
-Hola Katara, como andas? –Me pregunto Mai  
-Bien y tu? –Le dije  
-Bien, y que andan haciendo por aquí? –Les pregunte  
-Solo venimos a visitar –Me dijo Zuko  
-Ah claro, Sokka y Suki están por allá –Y señale a donde estaban ellos y ellos fueron hacia ese lugar.

Me fije si había alguien mas en el barco, pero no había nadie mas, entonces baje y comencé a caminar y pensar, por que estaban todos acá?, como no podía responderme a mi misma fui hacia donde estaban ellos

Los oí hablando de ese tal Aang, y también me preguntaba, porque hablaban tanto de el? me acerque y los salude nuevamente  
-Hola chicos, de que hablan? –Pregunte  
-Hola Katara, am… tu no recuerdas a Aang? –Me dijo Zuko, y Sokka le pego con el codo  
-No, Sokka ha estado triste por ese tal Aang, pero no se quien puede ser –Le respondí  
Zuko le dijo algo a Sokka en el oído, pero como se lo dijo fuerte escuche que le dijo, ya se lo tienes que decir.  
-Y que me tiene que decir Sokka? –Pregunte  
-Ven Katara siéntate, hay algo que debemos hablar, me senté y todos se sentaron alrededor mió, y comenzó a hablarme Sokka  
-Katara, hace casi dos semanas, hubo un gran conflicto en el reino tierra, los Dai Lee intentaron tomar el control de Ba Sing Se, lo recuerdas? –Mientras Sokka me hablaba aparecieron como imágenes en mi cabeza y parecía estar recordando, pero también me empezaba a doler, pero no dije nada, quería saber que me iba a decir Sokka  
-Si lo recuerdo, eso creo –Respondí –Porque que, que pasa con eso?  
-Ah… y recuerdas… al… Avatar…? –Me pregunto.

En ese momento, paso por mi mente toda la pelea que vivimos hace casi dos semanas atrás, pero fue tan fuerte el impacto que me termine desmayando y nuevamente vi imágenes pero ahora las reconocía, era Aang y me estaba pidiendo ayuda lo mismo que las otras veces me decía Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo pero ya esta vez no creía que fuera solo un sueño o una alucinación, ya era verdad, y por el amor que tenia hacia a el lo iría a buscar.

Desperté unos minutos después de desmayarme, pero seguía mareada y les pregunte  
-Que paso? –Y me sentaron en una roca que había.  
-Solo te desmayaste, te quisimos dar una noticia, pero te desmayaste –Me dijo Sokka  
-Sokka, Aang esta en problemas, debemos ayudarlo –Le dije muy desesperada  
-Aang?, Katara lo recordaste? –Me dijo entusiasmado  
-Si lo recordé, esta en problemas hay que ir a ayudarlo –Le dije  
-Katara tu estas mal, no puedes ir así, en tu estado –Me dijo  
-Yo estoy bien –Respondí enojada –Me van a ayudar o no? –Pregunte  
-Katara, debes descansar ahora, luego veremos que hacemos –Me dijo Suki  
-No hay tiempo –Les dije  
-Katara no te pongas así –Me dijo Sokka.

Antes que pudiera decirle algo sali corriendo a buscar mis cosas, yo sola iría a buscar a Aang, me prepare y estaba lista para salir.

-En Ba Sing Se-

-No se como has podido vivir, pero tu vida termina esta tarde –Decía una mujer enmascarada.  
-No si puedo detenerlo…

* * *

*o* que creen que pasara...

Adelanto

Fui corriendo hacia donde el me dijo y al llegar dije  
-Aang eres tu?

No olviden dejar sus Reviews


	18. Busqueda

Capitulo 18 Busqueda

Desperté unos minutos después de desmayarme, pero seguía mareada y les pregunte

-Que paso? –Y me sentaron en una roca que había.

-Solo te desmayaste, te quisimos dar una noticia, pero te desmayaste –Me dijo Sokka

-Sokka, Aang esta en problemas, debemos ayudarlo –Le dije muy desesperada

-Aang?, Katara lo recordaste? –Me dijo entusiasmado

-Si lo recordé, esta en problemas hay que ir a ayudarlo –Le dije

-Katara tu estas mal, no puedes ir así, en tu estado –Me dijo

-Yo estoy bien –Respondí enojada –Me van a ayudar o no? –Pregunte

-Katara, debes descansar ahora, luego veremos que hacemos –Me dijo Suki

-No hay tiempo –Les dije

-Katara no te pongas así –Me dijo Sokka.

Antes que pudiera decirle algo sali corriendo a buscar mis cosas, yo sola iría a buscar a Aang, me prepare y estaba lista para salir.

-En Ba Sing Se-

-No se como has podido vivir, pero tu vida termina esta tarde –Decía una mujer enmascarada.

-No si puedo detenerlo… -La mujer se retiro y gritaba

-Ayúdenme por favor –Pero nadie me oía

-En el polo sur-

Antes que pudiera decirle algo sali corriendo a buscar mis cosas, yo sola iría a buscar a Aang, me prepare y estaba lista para salir.

Cuando sali de mi casa, estaba Sokka y Suki me dijeron

-Estas segura de lo que harás? –Me pregunto Sokka

-Claro que estoy segura –Le respondí

-Entonces… yo iré contigo –Me dijo

-No Sokka, quédate aquí y explícale a Papá –Le dije –Debo hacer esto yo sola

-Katara, estas mal, enserio crees que dejare que vallas sola? –Me dijo

-Si me dejaras, ya estoy grande Sokka y puedo cuidarme bien –Le respondí

-Bueno no quiero pelear, ve pero ten mucho cuidado –Me dijo

-Lo tendré… me llevare a Appa –Le dije

-A Appa? –Me dijo sorprendido

-Si, te tengo que pedir permiso para eso también? –Le pregunte

-No… -Me dio un abrazo y me dijo –Cuídate, Katara

Fui hacia donde estaba appa y comencé a ir al reino tierra, era un viaje muy largo hasta Ba Sing Se casi un día de viaje en Appa y si íbamos rápido, no sabia en donde podría estar Aang pero iba a comenzar a buscar en Ba Sing Se, ya que ahí fue en donde murió y podría estar allí.

El viaje fue muy largo y si Aang estaba vivo podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa, la verdad estaba muy preocupada.

Appa realmente fue muy rápido llegamos al amanecer del siguiente día, cosa que habíamos salido en la tarde del día anterior, llegamos muy rápido por suerte.

Al llegar, baje y comencé a caminar por el reino tierra, sabia que hace unos días Iroh había vuelto a su tienda de te y fui a visitarlo. Al llegar a su tienda lo salude

-Hola –Le dije

-Hola Katara, como has estado? –Me pregunto contento

-Muy bien y usted? –Le respondí

-Bien, aquí he vuelto hace unos días –Me dijo

-Si lo se, por eso vine a visitarlo –Le dije

-Ha pasado algo? –Me pregunto, sentándose conmigo en la mesa

-Si, como ya sabrá, el avatar Aang murió hace casi dos semanas –Le dije un poco triste

-Si lo se, pero tu no tenias un problema que lo habías olvidado? –Me pregunto

-Si, pero hace unos días lo volví a recordar –Le respondí

-Ah… y en que puedo ayudarte? –Me pregunto

-Bueno… he estado teniendo unos sueños y alucinaciones raras –Le dije

-Y que pasa con eso? –Me pregunto, sirviéndome te

-Gracias, le pregunto porque Aang me decía que lo busque porque estaba vivo –Le dije

-Oh… es muy interesante –Me dijo

-Si lo se, pero el tema es que pienso verdaderamente que el esta vivo –Le dije, y Iroh me miro con una expresión rara

-Katara, admiro tu valentia en haber venido hasta aca para buscar a tu amor, pero no creo que sea posible –Me respondio

-Por que?, Por que no puede ser posible? –Le pregunte

-Katara, tu vida estuvo enlazada con el avatar, ambos formaron un amor muy intenso, pero el ya no esta y no creo que sea posible que este vivo –Me dijo

-Pero usted no cree que porque no este su cuerpo el haya escapado y lo capturaran? –Le pregunte

-No lo se, no puedo contestar a porque su cuerpo desapareció, pero debes dejarlo ir –Me dijo

-No, hasta no encontrar su cuerpo no lo haré –Le dije, me levante y fui hasta el palacio real, pero deje a Appa con el general Iroh.

Cuando llegue al palacio había una nueva seguridad, les dije que conocía al rey y como me llamaba, me dejaron entrar y comencé a hablar con el rey.

-Su majestad, he venido hasta aquí por razones del avatar –Le dije

-El avatar?, Katara, tu sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado –Me dijo

-Si lo se, pero aun no hemos encontrado su cuerpo, he tenido algunos sueños y alucinaciones de Aang y me decía que estaba vivo –Le dije

-Eso es interesante, pero… por que has venido hasta aquí? –Me pregunto

-Bueno el desapareció aquí, quisiera investigar y ver si lo puedo encontrar, solo le pido eso –Le dije

-Claro que te dejare, les diré a los guardias que te ayuden, y por donde quieres empezar? –Me pregunto

-Primero quiero ir al Lago Laogai, su majestad, luego volveré aquí y me fijare debajo del palacio, pero sospecho mas que esta en el lago, por eso iré allá primero –Le dije

-Esta bien, le diré a los guardias que te ayuden y podrás hacer tu búsqueda, estas de acuerdo? –Me pregunto

-Si su majestad, gracias –Le dije y sali del palacio.

El rey puso a varios guardias a mi cargo, fuimos hacia el Lago Laogai y bajamos había toda una estructura, y también encontramos a algunos Dai Lee, nuevamente habían escapado, pero ahora los atrapamos y los encerramos.

Buscamos por muchos lados pero Aang no estaba allí y luego fuimos hacia el palacio y no tenia otro lugar en mente en donde podrían estar, abrimos un túnel que llevaba justo debajo del palacio.

Cuando llegamos nos emboscaron, había muchos Dai Lee, pero los pudimos controlar, buscamos por todos lados y un guardia me dijo que habían encontrado a una persona que podría ser Aang, ya que tenia los tatuajes de un maestro aire.

Fui corriendo hacia donde el me dijo y al llegar dije  
-Aang eres tu?

-Dos semanas atrás-

-Captúrenlo, ahora que todos están peleando, nadie sabrá lo que le paso –Decía una persona

* * *

:( en el anterior fic no dejaron ningun Reviews... bueno no importa aun sigo con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo :)

Ya tengo listo hasta el capitulo 49 y no es mentira ese lo estoy haciendo en este momento... mientras mas Reviews mas pronto y mas rapido actualizare y los subire :)

Adelanto del capitulo 19

le dije _Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo_, en ese momento vi a Sokka correr hacia ella y sentí que mi espíritu quería ir a algún lado así fue que sali como una luz y fui hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo, y desperté.

Se que mucho no dice pero ya sabran que ocurrio... comenten xfas... :)

Gracias a todos


	19. La odisea de Aang

Por pedido de .94 subo ahora el capitulo 19 y se lo dedico a ella... gracias por tus mensajitos fueron muchos y no llores por favor... jeje... disfrutalo

* * *

**Capitulo 19 **

**La odisea de Aang**

Buscamos por muchos lados pero Aang no estaba allí y luego fuimos hacia el palacio y no tenia otro lugar en mente en donde podrían estar, abrimos un túnel que llevaba justo debajo del palacio.

Cuando llegamos nos emboscaron, había muchos Dai Lee, pero los pudimos controlar, buscamos por todos lados y un guardia me dijo que habían encontrado a una persona que podría ser Aang, ya que tenia los tatuajes de un maestro aire.

Fui corriendo hacia donde el me dijo y al llegar dije

-Aang eres tu?

-Dos semanas atrás-

-Captúrenlo, ahora que todos están peleando, nadie sabrá lo que le paso –Decía una persona

(Narra Aang)

A los minutos de haberse ido, sentía que mi cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero sabia que en unas horas comenzaría una terrible batalla, y a si ocurrió, escucha muchos estruendos, pero aun no me podía mover e hice lo que no quería hacer.

Entre como el avatar Yangchen me había dicho, entre al estado espíritu pero la verdad no lo quería hacer, solo lo hice por Katara, por que sabia que ella y todos necesitarían ayuda.

Espere un rato y comencé a escuchar como que peleaban y en ese momento fue cuando decidí ir allá a ayudarlos.

Cuando baje hacia abajo entre en un momento que no quería ver, Long Feng esta con una roca sobre Katara y Sokka la estaba intentando ayudar, pero me quede tan impresionado que me quede con la boca abierta y grite

-NOOOOO… -Grite

-AANG… -Escuche a Katara, fui hacia donde estaba Long Feng

-Detente ahora –Le dije

-El avatar –Dijo Long Feng sorprendido –No puede ser

-Créelo… porque aquí estoy –Le dije

-No podrás detenernos –Dijo Long Feng y comenzaron a salir un montón de Dai Lee, me di vuelta y vi a Sokka ayudando a Katara y me puse a hablar con Long Feng

-Lo que haces no durara, no sirve de nada lo que quieres hacer –Le dije

-Claro que durara, tu estas muerto –Me dijo

-Muerto? Y que es lo que esta delante de tus ojos entonces? –Le dije

-No lo se pero yo te destruí –Me dijo

-Si tal vez lo hiciste, pero si me destruiste el avatar volverá a nacer –Le dije

-No será un problema –Me respondió

-Ríndete ahora –Le dije

-No me rendiré –dijo Long Feng y fui hacia donde estaban todos los guerreros -Esta batalla terminara mal, si la empezamos perderás algo que te ayudara a vencer –Le dije

-Inténtalo, no podrás detenernos –Dijo Long Feng y los Dai Lee comenzaron a atacar.

Había muchas personas que estaban dispuestas a pelear por el reino tierra, pero cuando comenzaron a pelear no quería ser parte, así que me fui hacia arriba a meditar.

Cuando sali vi a soldados de la nación del fuego, supe entonces que Sokka le había avisado a Zuko.

Cuando estaba en el techo y me senté a los segundos escuche a alguien atrás mió y reconocí su voz y me decía

-Que eres? Aang… Eres tu? –Me pregunto dudosa

-Katara… -Le dije

-Aang has vuelto –Me dijo, comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazarme, pero como era un espíritu solo me atravesó

-Katara, yo lo lamento –Me dije triste –No debí haber venido a Ba Sing Se, y si venia, tendría que haber venido contigo, lo lamento –Le decía

-Aang, que has hecho? –Me pregunto

-Fui al mundo de los espíritus y hable con los avatares anteriores y el avatar Yangchen me dijo que podía utilizar mi espíritu para pelear y ayudar, pero si lo hacia hasta el amanecer tendría tiempo, si mi cuerpo no se recuperara no volvería a vivir, y el ciclo del avatar volvería a empezar –Le explique

-Aang ayúdanos, por favor, terminemos la guerra que ha comenzado aquí –Me decía

-No puedo hacerlo Katara, solo utilizare este estado para despedirme de mis seres queridos… -Suspire- de ti… Katara –Le dije

-Aang, por favor… aaahhh… -Escuche su grito pero no comprendía y comencé a correr para ayudarla.

Cuando vi que fue hacia abajo y comenzó a pelear vi que no me necesitaba quede mirando como peleaba y si me necesitaba la ayudaría, de pronto vi que se estaba hundiendo y Long Feng la estaba arrastrando hacia a el, Sokka intento salvarla pero los Dai Lee lo capturaron y exigieron detener la batalla porque sino Katara moriría.

Long Feng la puso delante de el, los maestros tierra y los maestros fuego querían detenerlo pero Long Feng les dijo que si hacían algo moriría Katara.

Puso una roca en su cabeza, yo veía a ella que quería liberarse pero no podía Long Feng decía

-Así acabara todo –Y soltó la piedra, en esos segundos entre y mi prioridad era Katara y detuve la roca, pero luego muchos Dai Lee quisieron derribarme pero los pude vencer, llegue hacia Long Feng, lo encerré en una roca y le quite sus poderes.

Todo había terminado, Ba Sing Se estaba a salvo, pero yo ya me sentía cada vez mas débil y era muy de noche aun y en un rato seria el amanecer

Luego me acerque hacia Long Feng y vino Toph con una estructura de metal y lo encerré, y luego encerré a los demás Dai Lee para que Ba Sing Se estuviera a salvo

El amanecer estaba llegando aun seguía lloviendo pero ya estaba parando.

En un momento sentí que ya era la hora, pero el amanecer aun no había llegado, no fui hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo, quería ir a despedirme por que no quedaba ya mucho tiempo y así lo hice.

Cuando llegue estaban todos incluyendo a Zuko, menos Katara. Cuando me estaba despidiendo llego ella. Y les decía

-Gracias por todo su esfuerzo, nunca olvidare cada momento que pase con ustedes, son y siempre serán mis amigos, amigos que siempre estarán en mi corazón –Les dije y comencé y luego me puse frente a ellos y comencé a decirles

-Zuko, eres como un hermano para mí… gracias por enseñarme el fuego control y por ser un gran amigo –Le dije

-Gracias Aang –Me respondí

-Suki, mucho no te conozco, pero eres una increíble guerrera, se feliz junto a Sokka

-Gracias Aang y así lo haré –Suki se beso con Sokka

-Toph, eres la mejor maestra tierra del mundo y eres como mi hermana Toph –Le dije

-No te pongas sentimental pies ligeros –Me respondió Toph

-Sokka, eres un gran guerrero y serás un gran líder también, cuida mucho a Katara –Le dije

-Lo haré Aang –Me respondió Sokka.

Cuando llegue a Katara, ella estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y estaba muy triste por tener que despedirme de ella pero le levante la cabeza y me despedí

-Katara, yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, fuiste y vas a ser siempre el amor de mi vida… TE AMO… -La bese y ese momento pensé que seria nuestro ultimo beso y así fue en ese momento, y ya comencé a salir hacia fuera y ellos me miraban.

Fui hacia las nubes y desaparecí entre ellas.

_Cuando vi el sol y me di cuenta que aun no me había ido, no comprendía, el sol me estaba iluminando, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba ocultando, y recordé lo que el avatar Yangchen me había dicho -Pero si tu cuerpo no revive antes del amanecer del siguiente día, el ciclo del avatar comenzara de nuevo y no habrá nada que puedas hacer –No comprendía muy bien y medite unos segundos y luego comprendí, mi cuerpo se había sanado, pero no comprendía muy bien._

_Como ya había pasado el amanecer busque mi cuerpo en el palacio real, pero al no encontrarlo y ya había comprendido de que mi cuerpo se había sanado, pero no comprendí por que no estaba._

_Fui hacia donde me había despedido de mis amigos, solo habían pasado unos minutos pero solo vi a Katara y estaba llorando, creí que al verme cambiaria, pero al parecer no me podía ver_

_-Katara, por favor, Katara estoy aquí –Le decía pero no respondía, pensé que lo único que podría hacer era buscar mi cuerpo y comencé a buscarlo, pase casi todo el día buscándolo, por el palacio y por algunas partes del reino tierra y también me pare delante de la gente para que me pudiera ver, pero era inútil, un poco antes del atardecer y sin ya saber donde buscar decidí entrar al mundo de los espíritus a preguntarle a mis vidas pasadas que estaba ocurriendo._

_Fui en busca del Avatar Yangchen ya que ella me había ayudado y pensé que ella podría saber._

_-Avatar Yangchen –Le dije un poco preocupado_

_-Que ocurre joven maestro aire? –Me pregunto_

_-Hice lo que usted me había dicho, utilice mi estado espiritual para entrar en el mundo natural y acabar con la guerra que había iniciado el reino tierra –Le dije_

_-Que ocurre con eso? –Me pregunto_

_-Usted me había dicho que si mi cuerpo no revivía antes del amanecer del siguiente día, el ciclo del avatar comenzaría de nuevo y no abría nada que pueda hacer –Le dije_

_-Si eso es verdad –Me dijo_

_-Bueno ocurre que, al llegar el amanecer nada sucedió, fui a buscar mi cuerpo pero no estaba y supuse que algo le sucedió pero aun no comprendo muy bien –Le respondí_

_-Avatar Aang tu cuerpo pudo haberlo tomado alguno de tus amigos –Me dijo_

_-No, no lo hicieron, me puse delante de ellos, pero ellos ya no me podían ver –Le dije_

_-Entonces aun estas vivo -Me dijo_

_-Pero, como es posible? –Le pregunte_

_-No lo se, pero debes encontrar tu cuerpo, no puedes estar en el modo espiritual por siempre, además estas vivo y el ciclo no comenzara nuevamente –Me dijo_

_-Claro, lo haré gracias Avatar Yangchen_ _–Le dije_ y sali del mundo de los espíritus.

Cuando sali ya había amanecido y ya había pasado todo un día, me dirigí hacia el palacio y vi una ceremonia, era una ceremonia para el avatar, eso me puso muy triste, pero comenzó a llover muy fuerte y la mayoría de las personas se fueron, vi a Katara.

Se estaba acercando a algunas cosas mías, y las estaba tocando, en ese momento intente que me viera y la vi desmayarse y no pude hacer nada para sostenerla y le dije Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo, en ese momento vi a Sokka correr hacia ella y sentí que mi espíritu quería ir a algún lado así fue que sali como una luz y fui hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo, y desperté.

Cuando desperté había una mujer encapuchada y me decía

-Avatar, has podido sobrevivir, pero no llegaras mas de hoy –Conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de quien era

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo... ¿Quien cree que es la mujer encapuchada? ¿Que esta tramando? ¿Aang sigue vivo? esa respuesta creo que ya la saben jeje

Adelanto del capitulo 20

Al pasar las horas cada vez me iba desilusionando más, de pronto… escuche una pelea… y luego vi a una persona… parecía un soldado le dije

-Ayúdeme –Ya estaba sin fuerza y sentía mucho dolor en mi cuerpo

-Ya vuelvo –Escuche que salio corriendo, y pensé que alguien por fin había venido a rescatarme.

Cuando volvió abrió la puerta y vi a una chica… y esa chica era...

Hasta ahi... no olviden comentar me dan muchos animos de seguir escribiendo :)

adiios!


	20. Reencuentro esperado

Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 20 no recibi ni un review en el capitulo pasado :'( espero que haya personas interesadas en leerlo :( es triste no recibir ninguno...

Dedico este fic a .94 que ella siempre me inspira a seguir :D gracias...

para todos ustedes aqui el capitulo 20

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Reencuentro esperado**

Se estaba acercando a algunas cosas mías, y las estaba tocando, en ese momento intente que me viera y la vi desmayarse y no pude hacer nada para sostenerla y le dije Katara búscame, Katara búscame, Katara estoy vivo, en ese momento vi a Sokka correr hacia ella y sentí que mi espíritu quería ir a algún lado así fue que sali como una luz y fui hacia donde estaba mi cuerpo, y desperté.

Cuando desperté había una mujer encapuchada y me decía

-Avatar, has podido sobrevivir, pero no llegaras mas de hoy –Conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de quien era.

-quien eres? Déjate ver –Decía fuerte, no podía creer mi cuerpo estaba vivo pero ahora tenia que saber que estaba sucediendo

-No te diré nada, estarás aquí cuanto tiempo sea necesario –Me dijo y se fue

Quede un poco paralizado quería saber que estaba sucediendo, y no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría en este lugar, solo esperaba que alguien me viniera a rescatar, pero pensaba en que había sucedido con mi cuerpo, porque por arte de magia no podría haberme recuperado, entonces recordé que Katara utilizo el agua de los espíritus del polo norte, pero eso no había sido todo, sus lagrimas habían sido, no lo podría creer pero estaba muy feliz porque estaba vivo, pero en verdad quería que alguien me venga a ayudar.

-AYUDAA… -Gritaba, pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba.

Entre varias veces al mundo de los espíritus preguntando si alguien me podía ayudar, pero la respuesta siempre era no… y la verdad ya pensaba que mis amigos me habían olvidado, y comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

Pasaron varios días, no tenia noción de cuantos días habían pasado, ya que como entraba y salía del mundo de los espíritus y también estaba encerrado en un lugar muy oscuro era difícil saber cuando empezaba y cuando terminaba otro día.

Sabía que nuevamente los Dai Lee habían escapado ya que algunos me traían comida, muy de vez en cuando.

Pero quería saber quien era esa mujer, conocía su voz pero no recordaba quien podría ser, la verdad estaba desconcertado.

Un día ya me daba por vencido, habían pasado muchos días que estuve encerrado y ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza, por las noches decía que alguien me ayude y la nombraba a Katara, pero no sabia nada de ella.

Al pasar las horas cada vez me iba desilusionando más, de pronto… escuche una pelea… y luego vi a una persona… parecía un soldado le dije

-Ayúdeme –Ya estaba sin fuerza y sentía mucho dolor en mi cuerpo

-Ya vuelvo –Escuche que salio corriendo, y pensé que alguien por fin había venido a rescatarme.

Cuando volvió abrió la puerta y vi a una chica… y esa chica era Katara

-Aang eres tu? –Me dijo con lágrimas

-Si Katara –Le dije –Soy yo…

(Narra Katara)

Buscamos por muchos lados pero Aang no estaba allí y luego fuimos hacia el palacio y no tenia otro lugar en mente en donde podrían estar, abrimos un túnel que llevaba justo debajo del palacio.

Cuando llegamos nos emboscaron, había muchos Dai Lee, pero los pudimos controlar, buscamos por todos lados y un guardia me dijo que habían encontrado a una persona que podría ser Aang, ya que tenia los tatuajes de un maestro aire.

Fui corriendo hacia donde el me dijo y al llegar dije  
-Aang eres tu? –Le dije llorando

-Si Katara, soy yo –Me respondió y la verdad comencé a llorar y fui corriendo y lo abrase

-Aang como es posible? –Le dije

-Luego te lo explicare –Me dijo, me miro a los ojos y nos besamos, pero en ese momento nos volvieron a atacar.

Libere a Aang, pero estaba muy débil, lo deje con unos guardias, para que lo vigilen y le dije

-Aang, ahora debo ir con los demás, volveré por ti –Lo bese y sali corriendo, para ver quienes eran los que nos atacaban.

Corrí y vi a los Dai Lee luchando contra los guardias y me uní a la pelea, lo que no sabia era que había una maestra fuego y al parecer dominaba el rayo y en quien pensé primero fue en Azula.

Luchamos y capturamos a los Dai Lee, pero esa maestro fuego estaba seguro que era Azula.

Luego sin darnos cuenta había muchos más Dai Lee, no éramos tantos los guardias del rey tierra para vencerlos a todos y la ayuda llego.

Había venido Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Mai y Ty Lee el equipo avatar estaba de vuelta y comenzamos a pelear.

Duro un largo rato la pelea, pero mas peleábamos contra la maestra fuego, y la pudimos vencer, pero termino escapando sin nosotros poder saber quien era.

Capturamos a todos los Dai Lee y los encerramos en un lugar mas seguro.

Preguntamos quien era la maestra fuego, pero ninguno nos contesto.

Volví a donde estaba Aang, les dije a los chicos y a las chicas que me esperaran ahí que tenia una sorpresa.

Fui a buscarlo y estaba aun con los guardias y les dije a los guardias que nos dejen solos, luego de que se fueron comencé a hablarle

-Hola Aang, como estas? –Le dije y me apoye sobre su hombro

-Bien, pero muy débil –Me respondió

-Esta bien, ven tenemos que irnos –Le dije

-Bueno –Me respondió, lo ayude a levantarse, se agarro de mi y lo ayude a salir, ya que estaba realmente muy débil.

El no sabia que estaban nuestros amigos afuera, comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo y al llegar vi a todos que estaban como en un circulo hablando y escuche decir a Toph alto.

-Pies ligeros? –Decía

-Que Toph? –Le dijo Sokka

-No me creerán pero siento que viene Aang –Dijo

Luego todos se dieron vuelta y les dije

-Sorpresa –Con lágrimas en los ojos todos corrieron a saludar a Aang

-Aang? –Dijo Zuko y vinieron y me ayudaron

-Aang como… como es posible? –Pregunto Suki

-Luego se los explicare –Respondió Aang

-Sokka ayúdame esta muy débil –Le dije y el vino y me ayudo, fuimos hacia fuera

Ellos fueron hacia Appa y yo y Zuko fuimos con el rey a explicarle lo que había pasado

-Su majestad, el avatar esta vivo, esta afuera y lo llevaremos al polo sur –Le dije

-Como? El avatar esta vivo? –Nos pregunto el rey

-Así es, los Dai Lee habían escapado y lo capturaron mientras estábamos aquí peleando –Le dijo Zuko

-Bueno, pero cuando se recupere que me venga a ver dile, tenemos que hablar temas serios –Me dijo el rey tierra

-Lo haré señor –Le dije y salimos con Zuko y estaban todos sobre Appa ya, yo me puse al frente y fuimos hacia el polo sur.

Al llegar al polo sur ya había amanecido y era un nuevo día, bajamos a Aang de Appa y lo llevamos a mi casa y luego Sokka guió a los demás a sus habitaciones mientras yo estaba sanando a Aang.

-Gracias Katara –Me decía

-Aang, aun no creo que estés vivo –Le decía

-Si lo se –Me respondió –Katara, no lo has olvidado? –Me pregunto

-Que Aang? –Le respondí

-Nuestro compromiso –Me dijo

-Aang acerca de eso te quería hablar –Le respondí muy seria dejándolo de curar y el se sentó.

-Dime que ocurre –Me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Aang me he dado cuenta que aun no es el tiempo en que anunciemos nuestro compromiso, no es que te quiero dejar, solo que no quiero estar comprometida –Le dije

-Claro si yo muero tienes el camino libre –Me dijo enojado

-No Aang no es eso, yo te voy a amar por siempre –Me estaba sacando el collar y se lo estaba dando –Pero solo te pido que este collar lo guardes y me lo des cuando seamos mas grandes y tengamos mas conciencia –Le dije

-Katara, te comprendo y esta bien, algún día te lo daré –Me dijo, luego nos dimos un abrazo y nos besamos.

Sokka había avisado a mi padre y mi padre organizo una fiesta en honor al avatar, Aang ya estaba mejor así que fuimos a la fiesta.

Al llegar, todos lo saludaron a Aang y le preguntaron que había ocurrido y Aang les explicaba, pero el quería estar junto a mi solamente, ya que no me soltó la mano en toda la noche.

Al terminar la fiesta fui hacia mi casa y fui con Aang, el se fue a su habitación y yo fui con el y fuimos hacia el balcón que tenia la habitación de Aang y me dijo

-Katara, me amas?

-Claro que te amo –Le respondí

Sellamos nuestro amor con un hermoso beso a la luz de la luna.

-En la nación del fuego-

-El avatar es nuestro mayor enemigo, hay que destruirlo, y así el mundo será nuestro y yo gobernare –Decía la misma chica que estaba en Ba Sing Se

-Claro, cuando atacamos? –Preguntaba un Dai Lee

-Ahora hay que esperar, hay que planearlo bien y así el caerá -Dijo

* * *

hasta aqui el capitulo 20... bueno como yo lo llamaria se viene la segunda temporada... ya llevo haciendo hasta el capitulo 54 y los capitulos siguientes seran mucho mas largos por que tienen una trama diferente.. espero que les haya gustado :)

Adelanto del capitulo 21

-Debo volver a la nación del fuego, no puedo estar mas ausente hay muchos problemas y también debo encargarme de varios asuntos –Luego de decir eso miro a Aang –Me acompañaras Aang? –Le pregunto Zuko

-Ammm… Bueno… Luego hablamos Zuko –Le respondió Aang, luego de eso me di cuenta de que el tenia que irse nuevamente y por eso había estado junto a mi todo el día

-Cuando nos iremos? –Le pregunto Mai a Zuko

-En unas horas vendrá un barco y ese barco nos llevara, si vienes conmigo Mai ve a prepararte –Le dijo Zuko

-Esta bien –Le respondió

bueno con esto concluyo... plis no cuesta nada dejar un reviews... :)

chaoo!


	21. Día después de la fiesta

Aqui el siguiente capitulo... no es tan largo pero en otros capitulos la historia va a tomar un rumbo diferente... muy diferente...

**Revision de comentarios:**

**GirlBender: **gracias por comprenderme... :D desde que empeze me ayudaste mucho... gracias por el consejo... tratare de aplicarlo...

**marcos96: **que bueno que te haya gustado... temporadas queria hacer tres pero estoy haciendo muchos mas capitulos... asi que supongo que seran 4 o la tercera sera larga...

**Aqui el capitulo 21... DISFRUTENLO :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Día después de la fiesta**

Al terminar la fiesta fui hacia mi casa y fui con Aang, el se fue a su habitación y yo fui con el y fuimos hacia el balcón que tenia la habitación de Aang y me dijo

-Katara, me amas?

-Claro que te amo –Le respondí

Sellamos nuestro amor con un hermoso beso a la luz de la luna.

Luego nos separamos y yo me fui hacia mi habitación.

Esperaba que Aang no este molesto porque le haya devuelto el collar, pero supuse que todo estaría bien.

En la mañana siguiente Aang me despertó y tenia el desayuno, la verdad no comprendía este comportamiento pero fue tan lindo de su parte, pensé que había un motivo así que comencé a hablar con el

-Hola Aang –Le dije

-Bueno días –Me respondió teniendo el desayuno

-Aang, que ocurre, es muy raro que me traigas el desayuno? –Le dije

-No no puedo traértelo? –Me pregunto

-Claro que puedes, solo que es raro –Le dije

-Bueno alguna vez tenia que empezar –Me respondió, ambos soltamos una risa y luego comenzamos a desayunar.

Cuando Aang se fue, me levante, me prepare y justo cuando estaba por salir el estaba en la puerta y salimos juntos, y en ese momento recién se estaba levantando Sokka

-Que hacían ustedes dos juntos? –Nos pregunto un poco dormido y todo despeinado

-Nada, Aang me llevo el desayuno –Le dije –Y a ti que te molesta?

-No me molesta, solo preguntaba, pero los estoy vigilando –Nos hizo una seña y se fue, dio mucha risa, ya que estaba dormido y solo lo tomamos como una broma.

Salimos hacia fuera con Aang, el estaba muy junto a mí, lo que era muy raro, hacia solo unos días atrás el había vuelto y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar que el se valla nuevamente por su deber de avatar, aprovechaba cada momento que podía para poder estar con el.

Fuimos a caminar y hablábamos y el estaba como distraído pero no le di mucha importancia, luego fui a visitar a Gran Gran, y Aang de raro me acompaño. Nunca me acompañaba a visitar a nadie, así que solo tenia intriga ya que estuvo todo el día muy junto a mi.

Ya atardeciendo, Zuko nos reunió a todos y nos dijo

-Debo volver a la nación del fuego, no puedo estar mas ausente hay muchos problemas y también debo encargarme de varios asuntos –Luego de decir eso miro a Aang –Me acompañaras Aang? –Le pregunto Zuko

-Ammm… Bueno… Luego hablamos Zuko –Le respondió Aang, luego de eso me di cuenta de que el tenia que irse nuevamente y por eso había estado junto a mi todo el día

-Cuando nos iremos? –Le pregunto Mai a Zuko

-En unas horas vendrá un barco y ese barco nos llevara, si vienes conmigo Mai ve a prepararte –Le dijo Zuko

-Esta bien –Le respondió

-Bueno Zuko, que problemas hay en la nación del fuego? –Le pregunto Sokka, Mai y Ty Lee se habían ido a preparar para irse, yo me quede con los chicos y con Suki y Toph

-Aun no lo se, pero supongo que deben de ser graves –Le respondió Zuko a Sokka

-No será tu hermana? –Le pregunto Sokka

-No lo se, y espero que no sea ella –Le dijo Zuko

-Y seria mucho problema si ella estuviera libre no? –Le pregunto Sokka

-Y la verdad si, Azula ha demostrado que esta loca, si vuelve ella querrá… bueno… comenzar la guerra otra vez y quebrantar la paz, si te das cuenta Aang aun sigue un poco débil después de lo ocurrido –Respondió Zuko

-Si lo se, pero no te preocupes, tu hermana esta loca, pero no atacara aun, si es ella preparara todo y luego atacara, estoy seguro –Le dijo Sokka

-Si eso es verdad –Respondio Zuko.

El silencio invadió la sala luego nos comenzamos a parar y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras casas a comer, lo invitamos a Zuko y acepto, también llamamos a Mai y Ty Lee para que nos acompañen.

Cenamos y después de terminar a los minutos llego el barco que los llevarían a Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee a la nación del fuego, los acompañamos y luego nos despedimos de ellos y veíamos como se iba el barco y luego cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Aang aun seguía muy pegado a mi y no sabia por que se comportaba así, cuando llegue a mi casa mi papa no estaba y Aang vivía con nosotros el me acompaño a mi habitación, me sentí re bien, no era que Aang me molestaba, pero que este todo el día encima mió sin dejarme hacer nada era un poco aburrido, sentía que por fin tendría tranquilidad, pero mi tranquilidad duro solo unos minutos.

Cuando ya me había acostado y estaba preparada para dormir, sentí una oscuridad en mi habitación, me dirigí hacia mi ventana y veía como las nubes tapaban toda la luna y se ponía gris el cielo.

Intentaba dormirme pero no lo conseguía, luego escuche unos pasos, al principio me asuste, pero luego intente no hacer ruido para saber quien era.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, hasta que luego vi una sombra que se puso delante de mi puerta, y estaba segura de que era Aang, toco la puerta y pregunte

-Quien es?

-Soy Aang, puedo pasar? –Me dijo y estaba en lo cierto era Aang.

Me levante y abrí la puerta y el paso, algo le ocurría, notaba su preocupación.

-Aang sucede algo? –Le pregunte

-Katara… Tengo que decirte algo… pero no se como lo tomaras –Me dijo

-Dime… que ocurre? –Le pregunte tratando de calmarlo, lo notaba un poco agitado y estaba cansado.

Me senté en mi cama y luego el se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo, el silencio que nos estaba invadiendo me hacia empezar a preocuparme, pero no quería presionarlo.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que me anime y le pregunte

-Aang… que ocurre dime… me estas asustando? –Le dije, el seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, los segundos parecían eternos, luego me levanto y me dijo

-Amm… Solo olvídalo… -Me respondió

-Ya me preocupaste dime que ocurre por favor? –Le respondí

-No te preocupes –Me respondió

-Esta bien –Le dije

-En realidad… quería… amm… pasar… la noche con vos Katara… -Me dijo un poco tartamudeando.

-Amm… eso no lo esperaba –Le respondí

-Bueno, esta bien me voy –Me dijo

-No… Espera… quédate por favor –Le respondí, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun así me recosté y le hice un lugar junto a mi, se acostó luego nos miramos y el me sonrió, sentía cosas maravillosas por el, luego nos besamos y nos preparamos para dormir.

* * *

Jeje bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 21 que les parecio... ya tenia que hacer una escena en la noche de Kataang jeje...

**Adelanto del capitulo 22**

A la mañana siguiente Aang seguía conmigo, me levante temprano para darme un baño e intente no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y lo logre Aang no se despertó mientras yo me levantaba, pero lamentablemente al abrir la puerta di un grito tan fuerte que lo despertó

-KATARA –Me dijo Sokka

-AHHHH… Sokka no debes aparecer en la puerta así como si nada –Le respondí

-Oh claro, esta bien, ahora quiero saber, PORQUE RAYOS AANG ESTA CONTIGO TAN TEMPRANO?

Que le dira Sokka a Katara?... esto tal vez sea gracioso... jeje me despido

Adios...


	22. Discusión

Como me diverti haciendo este capitulo... es uno de mis favoritos de mi fic... es uno de los mas graciosos... trate de capturar el sobreprotector hermano histerico de Sokka... jeje espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Discusión**

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que me anime y le pregunte

-Aang… que ocurre dime… me estas asustando? –Le dije, el seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, los segundos parecían eternos, luego me levanto y me dijo

-Amm… Solo olvídalo… -Me respondió

-Ya me preocupaste dime que ocurre por favor? –Le respondí

-No te preocupes –Me respondió

-Esta bien –Le dije

-En realidad… quería… am… pasar… la noche con vos katara… -Me dijo un poco tartamudeando.

-Am… eso no lo esperaba –Le respondí

-Bueno, esta bien me voy –Me dijo

-No… Espera… quédate por favor –Le respondí, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun así me recosté y le hice un lugar junto a mi, se acostó luego nos miramos y el me sonrió, sentía cosas maravillosas por el, luego nos besamos y nos preparamos para dormir.

Nos dormimos y fue muy hermoso dormir junto a el toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Aang seguía conmigo, me levante temprano para darme un baño e intente no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y lo logre Aang no se despertó mientras yo me levantaba, pero lamentablemente al abrir la puerta di un grito tan fuerte que lo despertó

-KATARA –Me dijo Sokka

-AHHHH… Sokka no debes aparecer en la puerta así como si nada –Le respondí

-Oh claro, esta bien, ahora quiero saber, ¿PORQUE RAYOS AANG ESTA CONTIGO TAN TEMPRANO? –Sokka gritaba mucho, lo que hizo ponerme nerviosa y sus gritos terminaron de despertar a Aang y el no entendía nada

-Am… Vino hace ratito –Le respondí tratando de salvarme de algo que no quería que viniera.

-Oh… con que vino hace un "ratito" –Me decía Sokka sarcásticamente

-Si… -Le respondí

-Oh claro, entonces dime, porque lo vi anoche saliendo de su habitación? –Me pregunto

-Am… Eh… Yo… -Trataba de pensar en algo rápido para que Sokka no se moleste –No lo puedo creer, lo estabas vigilando.

-No Katara, no estaba vigilando a tu noviecito –Me dijo, en ese momento Aang se sentó y se unió a la charla

-Hola Sokka, ¡que raro tu levantado tan temprano! –Le dijo Aang un poco bromeando

-Si me levante temprano porque anoche un degenerado se paso a la pieza de mi hermanita –Decía Sokka molesto

-Ya basta Sokka, no soy tan pequeña –Le respondía enojada

-Si Sokka, además no hicimos nada malo –Dijo Aang y creo que ese comentario hizo que Sokka se enojara mas aun

-¿Nada malo? ¡A que te refieres con NADA MALO! –Sokka se puso muy furioso, su cara daba risa estaba rojo y por poco mas le saldría humo de las orejas.

-Creo que mejor me callare –Dijo aang

-No, no y NO… -Grito Sokka –Me explicas ese comentario ahora mismo

-Am… bueno solo vine y dormí con ella –Dijo Aang con la cabeza gacha

-¿DORMISTE CON ELLA? –Grito Sokka

-Ya para con la paranoia Sokka, no paso nada, esta bien, Aang estaba mal y deje quedarse –Le respondí muy enojada

-Claro, y cuando yo estaba mal me hacías mimitos y dormía contigo, por favor Katara –Decía en tono sarcástico

-Bueno cree lo que quieras y deja de hacer tanto lió son las ocho de la mañana –Le respondí

-No dejare de hacer lió, Aang te metiste con mi hermana, te estaré vigilando y la próxima vez te juro que te mato –Ese comentario dicho mucha risa, Sokka estaba enojado pero no podía hacer nada

-¿Y porque no lo enfrentas ahora? –Le pregunte –Seguro que lo vencerás –Le decía en tono de burla

-No te burles Katara –Me dijo

-Yo no me burlo, pero de seguro vencerás al Avatar un no-maestro es mas poderoso que el oh… no lo sabia –Le decía sarcásticamente, Sokka se lo estaba mereciendo

-Ya basta, Aang sal de la habitación –Y Sokka se puso serio

-¿Por que? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho –Le dijo Aang acostándose y poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

-No me hagas enojar Aang por favor sal, quiero hablar con Katara –Sokka estaba serio, yo no estaba preocupada, sabia que el empezaría con uno de sus sermones aburridos.

-Aang ve, déjame con el –Le dije a Aang, el se paro y salio de la habitación.

Luego fui a sentarme a mi cama y Sokka se sentó junto a mí

-Ahora que quieres Sokka? –Le pregunte

-Katara, primero y principal estoy muy molesto por lo que vieron mis ojos hace unos momentos, como pudiste dormir con Aang sabes lo que puede llegar a decir papá si se entera, segundo no quiero que me faltes el respeto, soy tu hermano mayor y lo único que hago es cuidarte y…-Lo interrumpí porque no aguantaba mas

-Ya basta Sokka, se cuidarme bien y se lo que hago, tu no le dirás nada a papá o te congelare en hielo y te echare al rió –Le decía enojada

-¿Me matarías? –Me dijo Sokka

-No lo haré, solo… quiero que me dejes tranquila, es mi vida y se lo que hago –Le dije

-Katara, se que no debo meterme, pero solo quiero cuidarte… yo quiero que sepas lo que hagas –Me decía

-Claro que se lo que hago –Le respondí

-Bueno, tu solo tienes diecisiete, lo único que quiero es lo mejor –Me dijo

-Sokka te has preocupado siempre por mi, ya estoy por ser mayor de edad, por favor, para con las paranoias, se lo que hago –Le dije

-Esta bien, pero por favor, no quiero verlos besando ni nada así, me hacen dar ganas de vomitar –Me dijo

-Jaja… esta bien, pero tú y Suki son iguales –Le respondí

-No somos iguales –Me dijo enojado

-Bueno, no te enojes, ahora sal me quiero cambiar –Le dije

-Esta bien… pero te estaré vigilando ¿entendiste? –Me dijo

-Si claro Sokka, ahora ve y discúlpate con Aang por ser grosero –Le dije levantándolo

-¿Yo me tengo que disculpar? –Me dijo

-Si… tu armaste todo este lio –Le respondí

-Esta bien, pero el también se tiene que disculpar –Me dijo

-Ya deja de ser tan arrogante y ve –Le dije, lo saque por la puerta y me dije a mi misma

-Por fin un poco de tranquilidad, esta mañana fue rara.

Estaba buscando mi ropa y entra Aang por la ventana y me dice

-¿Como te fue con tu hermano? –Y me abrazo por la cintura

-Bien, ahora te debe andar buscando –Le dije

-Bueno, me alegra que te aya ido bien con el –Me dijo un poco raro y notaba que algo aun le sucedía

-¿Que te sucede? –Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Nada cariño, por que preguntas? –Me dijo

-Aang te conozco algo te sucede –Le dije, me dejo de abrazar y se dio vuelta

-¿Nada Katara, por que crees que sucede algo? –Me pregunto con una voz rara

-Aang dime por favor –Le dije

-No se mentir ¿no? –Me dijo

-Y la verdad no, ¿me vas a decir? –Le pregunte

-Esta bien, pero no aquí, te veo en una hora en el mirador –Me dijo

-Estaré ahí, ¿pero me dirás la verdad? –Le pregunte

-Claro –Me respondió, se acerco a mi me dio un beso y luego se fue.

Me dejo muy pensativa, y no quería que algo otra vez sucediera, no estaba preparada para otro conflicto.

* * *

¿Que le tiene que decir Aang a Katara? ¿Algo bueno o algo malo?

Adelanto del capitulo 23

-Léela –Me dijo y yo comencé a leerla en voz alta

-_Aang, necesito que vengas a la nación del fuego, yo aun no he llegado y llegare mañana al anochecer, necesito que vengas hay un problema en las colonias y también necesito que hables con el rey tierra, se todo por lo que has pasado, pero aun así tienes un deber como yo, espero verte. firma Señor del fuego Zuko_

Bueno me despedido... espero que este capitulo tenga un Review :) nos leemos

Adios!


	23. Noticias y permiso

****No tarde mucho en actualizar ya que estos capitulos seran cortitos... ya los siguientes seran mas largos... disfrutenlo...

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Noticias y permiso**

Estaba buscando mi ropa y entra Aang por la ventana y me dice

-¿Como te fue con tu hermano? –Y me abrazo por la cintura

-Bien, ahora te debe andar buscando –Le dije

-Bueno, me alegra que te aya ido bien con el –Me dijo un poco raro y notaba que algo aun le sucedía

-¿Que te sucede? –Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-Nada cariño, ¿por que preguntas? –Me dijo

-Aang te conozco algo te sucede –Le dije, me dejo de abrazar y se dio vuelta

-Nada Katara, por que crees que sucede algo? –Me pregunto con una voz rara

-Aang dime por favor –Le dije

-¿No se mentir no? –Me dijo

-Y la verdad no, ¿me vas a decir? –Le pregunte

-Esta bien, pero no aquí, te veo en una hora en el mirador –Me dijo

-Estaré ahí, pero ¿me dirás la verdad? –Le pregunte

-Claro –Me respondió, se acerco a mi me dio un beso y luego se fue.

Me dejo muy pensativa, y no quería que algo otra vez sucediera, no estaba preparada para otro conflicto.

Me cambie rápidamente, no quería que nada pasara pero estaba segura y presentía que algo terrible se venia.

Luego de cambiarme quise estar tranquila, tome un suspiro y fui al mirador, el mirador era un lugar muy especial para nosotros, nos gustaba estar ahí en los atardeceres ya que la vista era hermosa y mas si estábamos Aang y yo juntos, sentía que era todo lo que quería y lo que soñaba, además de que Aang seguía cambiando, cada vez esta mas fuerte y su voz aun no cambio del todo, pero el es mi hombre y nada me hará pensar lo contrario.

Cuando llegue Aang estaba mirando hacia el horizonte mucho no se veía el sol ya que había algunas nubes que lo tapaban y le hice saber que estaba ahí

-Hola Aang –Le dije

-Ah… Hola Katara… por fin viniste –Me respondió aun con la vista hacia al mar

-Ahora… me dirás que sucede –Le dije, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de el seguía mirando al mar aun no comprendía porque su manera de actuar, pero sabia que algo no andaba bien –Aang me responderás –Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que me miro y saco un papel, era un carta y me la dio

-Léela –Me dijo y yo comencé a leerla en voz alta

-_Aang, necesito que vengas a la nación del fuego, yo aun no he llegado y llegare mañana al anochecer, necesito que vengas hay un problema en las colonias y también necesito que hables con el rey tierra, se todo por lo que has pasado, pero aun así tienes un deber como yo, espero verte. firma Señor del fuego Zuko_ –Al terminar de leer una lagrima cayo de mi rostro sabiendo que nuevamente Aang se tendría que ir –¿Así que iras? –Le pregunte muy triste

-Si, es mi deber –Me respondió

-Lo se –Baje la cabeza, estaba decepcionada porque hacia muy pocos días Aang había regresado después de algo que casi le costo la vida, solo era política lo que el iba a ir, pero aun así dolía mucho que el se fuera.

-Katara, no estés triste –Me dijo y se acerco y me dio un abrazo, no pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar –Katara no llores, yo estaré bien –en ese momento me separe de el y me puse de espaldas sin poder mirarlo

-Aang, se que no debo ser egoísta, pero no quiero que te vayas, has vuelto hace unos días de algo que casi te mato y ya te iras nuevamente –Le decía llorando

-Lo se, se que estuve a punto de morir, pero es mi deber, no puedo fallar con el mundo –Me respondió

-Si ya se, pero tan rápido te iras? –Le pregunte

-Solo quería que lo supieras ya que saldré al anochecer –Me dijo y al escucharlo aun mas lagrimas deje caer pero tenia que ser fuerte, me seque el rostro y me di la vuelta

-Has lo que quieras, no seré capaz de detenerte –Le respondí, sabia que hacia mal, Aang tenia un deber, aunque ese deber impedía muchas cosas, fui directa y fría, solo quería que el se valla e hiciera lo que tendría que hacer.

-Sabes que ire, pero también sabes que te dije que no te dejare nunca mas sola –Me dijo y al escucharlo abrí mis ojos y lo mire

-Entonces, quieres que valla a acompañarte… yo…? –Le preguntaba media extrañada, Aang nunca quiso que fuera con el en sus viajes.

-Claro, nunca mas me separare de ti –Me respondió

-Gracias Aang –Lo abrase y sellamos nuestro amor con un beso

Fuimos a pasear de la mano por el pueblo, Sokka estaba con Suki paseando también, cuando lo encontramos

-Hola Sokka, hola Suki –Le dijo Aang

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen por acá? –Pregunto Suki

-Nada, solo paseábamos antes de irnos –Respondió Katara

-¿Antes de irnos?, ¿Como ANTES DE IRNOS? –Pregunto Sokka medio gritando y otra vez se vendría una larga discusión que no quería oír

-Si Sokkita, Aang y yo saldremos a la nación del fuego en la noche –Le dije un poco haciéndole burla

-No me gusta que me digas Sokkita ya lo sabes, pero como que en la noche, nación del fuego, se irán? –Nos pregunto

-Te acabo de decir que si –Le respondí

-Pero tu no ¿le pediste permiso a papá? –Me dijo Sokka

-Se que me dejara, no me dirá nada, además es un problema con las colonias y no pienso dejar a Aang solo nuevamente –Le respondí

-Sabemos que tienes miedo y que lo cuidas mucho, pero esta grande para que lo acompañes ya casi tiene dieciséis años –Decía Sokka

-Déjala Sokka, yo le dije que me acompañe –Dijo Aang

-Con que tu… ¿tu otra vez? –Dijo Sokka señalándolo con el dedo a Aang mientras el se hacia atrás por que sokka puso muy cerca su dedo y casi se lo mete en el ojo.

-Si el otra vez, ya discutimos ¿otra vez te pondrás a sermonear? –Le dije

-No pero no puedes ir –Me dijo Sokka

-Tu no eres papá –Le respondi enojada,

Justo venia mi padre y lo saludamos

-Hola papá, ¿tengo que preguntarte algo? –Le decia corriendo hacia a el dejando atrás a Aang

-Si dime Katara –Me respondió

-Seguro que te dirá que no –Venia Sokka por atrás corriendo

-¿Que no?, ¿que sucede? –Me decía mi padre

-Ya basta Sokka, no molestes –Le decía

-No puedes ir yo te digo que no –Me dijo

-Pueden para de pelear y me dicen que sucede –Dijo mi padre

-Yo te diré, la princesita quiere ir con su novio a pasar los días en la nación del fuego –Decía Sokka burlándose

-Eso es mentira Sokka, Aang debe ir a una reunión con Zuko y luego ira a las colonias del reino tierra y me pidió si lo podía acompañar, ¿me dejas papá? –Le decía

-Tu no iras –Dijo Sokka gritando mientras Aang se acercaba con Suki que ambos habían quedado atrás

-Que no iré, yo nunca te dije nada de no ir a ningún lado con tu novia, no molestes –Le respondí

-Que nunca me dijiste nada no mientas –Me dijo

-Nunca te dije nada, dime alguna vez que te dije algo que te impidiera estar con Suki –Le respondí

-Tu… una vez… em… tu… una vez… emm… -Sokka estaba tratando de inventar algo

-Viste no se te ocurre nada, no te metas Sokka –Le respondí y en ese momento llego Aang

-Hola avatar Aang –Le dijo mi padre

-Solo Aang, ¿como esta usted Hakoda? –Le respondió

-Bien, si tienes que ir a una reunión en la nación del fuego ve no hay problema –Le respondió

-Gracias, pero… ¿puedo ir con Katara?

* * *

Jeje hasta aqui... :D no me importa que en el anterior capitulo me hayan escrito solo un Review... aun asi continuare la historia... por mas de que solo muy poquitas personas la leen :D con eso me alcanza

**Adelanto del capitulo 24**

-Esta isla es una de las mas tranquilas en la Nación del Fuego, nunca desde que Zuko fue el señor del fuego hubo problemas aquí –Me contaba Aang

-¿Y como se llama la isla? –Le pregunte

-Sunshine que significa luz o sol –Me respondió

-Claro, es muy linda la isla –Le respondí

-Lo es, y me agrada estar aquí mas si estoy contigo Katara –Me dijo

-A mi también me agrada estar juntos Aang y eso lo sabes –Le di un beso en la mejilla

No dice mucho pero bueno... sera muy cortito el siguiente capitulo ya que mucha imaginacion no tuve para hacerlo jeje... me despido

Adios!


	24. Rumbo a la nación del fuego

Capitulo 24 aqui... :) disfrutenlo...

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**Rumbo a la nación del fuego**

-Hola avatar Aang –Le dijo mi padre

-Solo Aang, ¿como esta usted Hakoda? –Le respondió

-Bien, si tienes que ir a una reunión en la nación del fuego ve no hay problema –Le respondió

-Gracias, pero… puedo ir con Katara?

-Claro no hay problema, ¿porque dices que no Sokka? –Dijo Hakoda

-No por nada –Sokka frunció las cejas y luego se fue

-Gracias –Dijo Aang haciendo una reverencia y luego nos fuimos a prepararnos para irnos.

Yo me fui a preparar algunas cosas ya que saldríamos al anochecer y el viaje en Appa era de 3 días, aunque estar con Aang no remplaza nada.

Llegando el anochecer ya era hora de irnos, nos despidieron todos y luego comenzamos a volar en Appa, viajamos todo un día completo y seguiríamos al amanecer llegamos cerca de una playa y allí nos quedamos. El viaje fue un poco aburrido, con Aang nos turnábamos para guiar a Appa así teníamos tiempo de descansar, cuando llegamos

-¿Aquí nos quedaremos? –Le pregunte a Aang

-Si, ¿porque hay algún problema? –Me pregunto

-No ninguno –Le respondí, se parecía a una pequeña isla pero no era nada raro –Iré a explorar un poco –Le dije

-Esta bien, cuídate –Me respondió, le di un beso y comencé a caminar

El lugar estaba muy lindo, me recordaba a la isla que me había llevado Aang hace un tiempo pero aun así no era la misma, encontré un mercado y compre algunas cosas para comer antes de dormirnos, cuando ya volví eran casi las once de la noche y Aang ya estaba descansando, me dejo una nota diciéndome

-Te espere, pero estaba cansado, te prepare una tienda para ti, que duermas bien, Te amo- Luego de leerla me fui a su tienda y le di un beso en la frente y luego cuando me iba el me jalo del brazo y yo caí encima de el

-Lo siento –Le dije rápidamente

-No pasa nada –Me respondió

-¿A que hora te dormiste? –Solo hace un rato

-Bueno que descanses, iré a mi tienda –Le dije

-Quédate aquí, como la otra noche, por favor –Me dijo

-Bueno –No lo dude ni por un momento y me acosté junto a Aang y así dormimos al amanecer.

Cuando eran las nueve de la mañana nos levantamos y fuimos con appa y luego emprendimos nuevamente el viaje, viajamos hasta el amanecer del día siguiente y bajamos muy cerca de la nación del fuego, llegaríamos al atardecer, pero aun no llegamos al palacio.

-Bueno Katara, antes de ir al palacio, quisiera que Appa descanse un poco –Me dijo bajando de Appa

-Esta bien… -Me baje de Appa y le pregunte – ¿Que hacemos nosotros?

-No se, ¿Quieres explorar la isla? –Me pregunto

-Claro –Le respondí acercándome a el

Caminamos por la isla, tenia dos volcanes y me llamo mucho la atención pero Aang no noto eso.

-Esta isla es una de las mas tranquilas en la Nación del Fuego, nunca desde que Zuko fue el señor del fuego hubo problemas aquí –Me contaba Aang

-¿Y como se llama la isla? –Le pregunte

-Sunshine que significa luz o sol –Me respondió

-Claro, es muy linda la isla –Le respondí

-Lo es, y me agrada estar aquí mas si estoy contigo Katara –Me dijo

-A mi también me agrada estar juntos Aang y eso lo sabes –Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego continuamos caminando

Ya estaba pasando el mediodía fuimos a comer y luego descansamos un rato.

Antes de que atardeciera partimos hacia la nación del fuego y cuando llegamos Zuko nos recibió muy bien.

-Bienvenidos amigos, los estaba esperando –Nos dijo

-Gracias Zuko- Le respondió Aang

* * *

Es muy corto... pero les adelanto que Sunshine tendra un lugar bastante importante en los demas capitulos...

* * *

**Adelanto del capitulo 25**

-Discúlpame –Me di la vuelta para verlo y conocía su rostro en algún lado lo había visto pero no recordaba bien –Perdón, creí que eras otra persona

-No hay problema, cualquiera se equivoca –Le respondí

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Zang ¿y tu bella dama? –Me pregunto al decirme eso me sonroje un poco y largue una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola me llamo… soy Katara

Jeje otra cosita mas... Zang tambien tendra mucho que ver en el resto de la historia... no doy mas adelantos... me despido...

Adiiosiito!


	25. Politica y Diversion

Heloo aqui llegue con un new chapter jeje... una cosita... ya las cosas comenzaran a cambiar... GirlBender apreciaria mucho si me pudieras mandar el Link de lo que me querias mostrar ya que me dice que la pagina es inexistente... pero aun asi quiero leerlo :) ahora si... un nuevo capitulo aqui y un personaje nuevo en la historia... no cuento mas... que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

**Política y diversión**

Antes de que atardeciera partimos hacia la nación del fuego y cuando llegamos Zuko nos recibió muy bien.

-Bienvenidos amigos, los estaba esperando –Nos dijo

-Gracias Zuko- Le respondió Aang

-Bueno ahora les mostrare sus habitaciones, y Aang prepárate en una hora hay una reunión y debemos estar –Le dijo Zuko

-Esta bien –Le respondió, Aang no parecía contento, supongo que estar en largas y aburridas discusiones políticas no debe ser divertido.

Zuko nos mostró nuestras habitaciones, la mía quedaba al lado de la de Aang.

Zuko siempre nos trato muy bien cuando íbamos al palacio, era como si fuéramos su familia, nunca he comprendido ese lado de Zuko.

Luego de que Aang se fue con Zuko vino Mai y se quedo conmigo, estábamos aburridas.

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, su novio era el señor del fuego y el mió el avatar, siempre tuvimos el mismo sentimiento y las mismas penas cuando se trataba de reuniones y todo lo que debían hacer el Señor del fuego y el avatar.

Había pasado una hora y estábamos demasiado aburridas y de pronto un hombre entro y nos dijo.

-Señorita Mai, acaba de llegar su amiga, la señorita Ty Lee, ¿la hago pasar? –Le pregunto el sirviente

-Por supuesto, llévala a la sala principal, en un momento bajare –Le dijo

-Como usted diga –Dijo el guardia y luego se retiro

-Que bueno vino Ty Lee –Le dije a Mai

-Si muy bueno, ella es muy divertida, seguro que nos divertiremos mas aquí con ella –Me dijo

-Eso es verdad –Le respondí

-¿Vienes conmigo? –Me pregunto Mai yéndose

-Claro –Le respondí y bajamos a la sala

Caminábamos por el palacio, cada vez que iba lo veía mas grande y mas hermoso

Llegamos a la sala principal y allí estaba Ty Lee, al parecer muy emocionada

-Hola chicas como andan? –Pregunto apresuradamente

-Bien… Acá esta… -Ty Lee interrumpió a Mai

-Bueno… Díganme por favor que no tienen planes para hoy –Nos dijo

-En realidad no… estábamos pen… -Otra vez interrumpió Ty Lee a Mai

-No… Excelente, vengan se abrió un nuevo Spa cerca de aquí tenemos que ir ahora… -Nos decía jalándonos

-Wau… eso estaría bueno, ¿que dices Katara? –Me pregunto

-Si debe ser más divertido que hacer nada –Le respondí

-Bueno iremos, pero primero debo avisar a Zuko –Dijo Mai

-Que los guardias les avisen… tendremos todo un día de chicas –Decía Ty Lee corriendo mientras nos jalaba hacia fuera –Vamos chicas no podemos esperar para esta ahí –Decía muy emocionada.

-Esta bien vamos, pero por favor no te exaltes tanto –Le dijo Mai

-Haré lo posible –Decía Ty Lee, y salimos nosotras tres a pasear

Caminamos muy poco, solo estaba a unas cuadras, Ty Lee nos jalaba a cada rato, la detuvimos en varias ocasiones, era muy impaciente, pero aun así era muy divertida.

Cuando llegamos

-Aquí estamos, ¿con que este es el nuevo Spa? –Le pregunto Mai

-Si lo es… tiene de todo… -Nos respondió

-¿Ya estuviste aquí? –Le pregunte

-Solo unas pocas veces –Dijo Ty Lee bajando la cabeza

-¿Cuantas? –Pregunto Mai

-Pocas… -Volvió a responder

-¿Y cuanto es poco para ti? –Le pregunte yo

-Poco para mi… unas cincuenta veces –Nos respondió al decir eso Mai y yo quedamos con la boca abierta

-¿cincuenta… veces? Ty Lee esto se abrió hace una semana y ¿ya has estado cincuenta veces…? –Le dijo Mai muy sorprendida, Mai dejaba ver sus emociones ahora pero no tanto, pero esta vez realmente nos impresiono Ty Lee.

-Bueno chicas, no es un delito estar bien… Vengan vamos a entrar –Nos dijo y así lo hicimos

Entramos y todos conocían a Ty Lee, era de esperarse, nos llevaron para hacernos baños, masajes y todo lo demás, era todo un día para nosotras ya que los hombres estaban en reuniones y nosotras no teníamos nada que hacer solo divertirnos.

Como ya era de noche fuimos a la plaza y allí estuvimos un buen rato, Mai se sentó simplemente y Ty Lee se puso a coquetear con otro chico, yo estaba frente a la gran fuente que estaba en frente mió y se veía muy hermosa y de pronto se acerco un chico hacia a mi, lo que me pareció raro.

-Discúlpame –Me di la vuelta para verlo y conocía su rostro en algún lado lo había visto pero no recordaba bien –Perdón, creí que eras otra persona

-No hay problema, cualquiera se equivoca –Le respondí

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Zang ¿y tu bella dama? –Me pregunto al decirme eso me sonroje un poco y largue una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola me llamo… soy Katara –Le respondí

-Un gusto en conocerte, te vi de espaldas y creo que te he visto varias veces –Me dijo

-No lo se, soy amiga del avatar, en realidad su novia –Le dije

-Claro, te conozco yo antes vivía en un pueblo pesquero y te vi varias veces pasar por ahí –Me dijo

-Supongo… -Le respondí dudosa

-Quieres tomar algo conmigo? Seria un gusto que una heroína de guerra me acompañe –Me dijo

-Claro… -Mire hacia atrás, Mai y Ty Lee estaban charlando con algunos chicos asi que me decidí y acompañe a Zang.

Me llevo a un lugar cerca de la plaza donde servían algunos postres y comimos ahí y comenzamos a hablar

-¿Y de donde eres Zang? –Le pregunte

-No de aquí, solo estoy de visita, vivo en una isla, pasando la isla creciente el hogar del avatar Roku –Me respondió

-Woh… Vives muy lejos, y que haces en la capital de la nación del fuego? –Le pregunte

-Mi padre tenia que venir por no se que asunto y lo quise acompañar y aquí estoy –Me respondió

-Claro… -Le respondí

-¿Y tu? ¿Que haces en la nación del fuego? –Me pregunto

-Yo vine a acompañar al avatar, mi novio, bueno el ahora esta en una reunión política, quisiera que terminara pronto –Le dije

-¿Te aburres no? –Me pregunto

-Y la verdad, si mucho, por eso vine con mis amigas a divertirme –Le dije

-Bueno, yo estaré unos días mas en la ciudad, quieres que salgamos? –Me pregunto, al escucharlo no quería herirlo, pero pensaba en Aang no quería que el este celoso.

-Bueno yo… yo… -El me interrumpió

-Supongo que piensas en tu novio, mira me agradas, quiero conocerte mas, podemos salir como amigos –Me dijo, luego lo considere y me dije ¿porque no probar?

-Claro no habrá problema –Le dije

-Bueno te veo mañana a las siete –Me dijo –Debo irme ahora

-Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós

Nos saludamos con un beso, pero no comprendía porque luego de que me saludo en la mejilla me quede tocándomela y viendo como el se iba

* * *

Plis no me maten jeje se que la historia es de Kataang... pero aun asi algo mas hay que meterle :) que les parecio?

**Adelanto del capitulo 26**

-¿Que paso que se levantaron tan temprano?

-Nada importante –Respondió Zuko

-¿Nada importante? Estuviste ahí desde el amanecer Zuko y me dices que no es nada importante

-Zuko se que no las quieres preocupar pero diles –Le dijo Aang

-Esta bien –Dijo el con la cabeza gacha –Azula ha escapado

Me despido...

Adios!


	26. Aviso de Azula

:'( ningun reviews en el capitulo anterior! pero bueno no importa! aqui les traigo este capitulo! trato de tener animos para seguirlo subiendo pero es dificil si no me dejan ningun comentario para tener animos! :P bueno disfruten el capitulo! y si no solo digan que soy una pesima escritora :P

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Aviso de Azula**

Nos saludamos con un beso, pero no comprendía porque luego de que me saludo en la mejilla me quede tocándomela y viendo como el se iba

Era muy raro pero me tenia que controlar, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al pensarlo y analizarlo lo comprendí

_Estas verdaderamente loca si quieres dejar a aang_

Si lo se pero fue muy tierno

_Lo fue pero Aang también lo es, estas loca_

Creo que tienes razón, estoy hablando conmigo misma

Me pare y me fui a buscar a Mai y Ty Lee, ya era muy tarde y deberíamos volver al castillo.

Las encontré y seguían hablando con varios chicos

-Ty Lee, Mai vamos ya es tarde Zuko y Aang ya deben haber terminado la reunión –Les dije

-Si ya me estoy aburriendo –Respondió Mai

-Vamos Ty Lee –Le decía intentando sacarla del grupo de chicos que estaban alrededor de ella.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, volveré mañana

-Te extrañaremos

-Adiós linda

-Te esperare –Y así seguían diciendo cosas mientras nos alejábamos Mai y yo nos reíamos.

Llegamos al castillo y nos metimos rápido cosa que nadie nos viera, cuando estábamos entrando a la

sala que estaba todo oscura, muy silenciosamente de repente prendieron la luz, eran Zuko y Aang que

nos habían estado esperando para cenar

-Les parece una hora apropiada para llegar? –Pregunto Zuko a Mai

-Si… -Le respondió Mai enojada

-Si? Yo preocupado mientras ustedes divirtiéndose –Nos dijo Zuko

-Así es –Respondí yo

-Katara porque no nos avisaron? –Pregunto Aang

-Aang estaban en una reunión estábamos muy aburridas fuimos al pueblo nada mas –Le respondí un

poco enojada

-Bueno pero no podrían avisar? –Pregunto

-No… -Le respondí

-Okay, mañana saldremos nosotros y ustedes se quedaran –Dijo Zuko

-Haz lo que quieras Zuko, yo no te interpondré nada, mientras que no hagas nada prohibido, entendiste –Le dijo Mai

-Ahora tu te enojas mientras yo debería ser quien este enojado –Le reprocho Zuko

-Eso es verdad pero aun así haz lo que quieras –Le dijo Mai

Y se fueron discutiendo hasta su cuarto mientras yo me quede con Aang solos en la sala

-Y tu no dirás nada? –Me dijo

-Que quieres que te diga, seguro estas enojado conmigo –Le dije

-Lo estoy, pero solo porque no me avisaste

-Entonces no estas muy enojado

-No, porque yo confió en ti –Me dijo, al decir eso Aang me acorde de Zang pero aun así no comprendía

muy bien.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, me voy a dormir, es tarde –Le dije

-Yo también estoy cansado –Y nosotros nos fuimos a las habitaciones que Zuko había preparado.

Las habitaciones estaban juntas pero bueno cualquier cosa era especial para nosotros dos, aunque

esa noche dormimos separados, aunque tal vez podría ser la ultima vez.

Al dia siguiente, Aang y Zuko habían despertado muy temprano, y Mai estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y cuando yo baje luego de prepararme, ella estaba nuevamente sin tener que hacer nada.

-Buenos días Mai –Le dije

-Buenos días Katara –Me dijo

-Donde están los chicos?

-Llego un mensaje urgente temprano –Me respondió -Zuko levanto a Aang y han venido varios ministros y están desde el amanecer

-Pero son las once de la mañana –Le dije un poco preocupada

-Lo se, ya me estoy preocupando, pero Zuko ya vendrá estoy segura

-Bueno

-Siéntate, haz desayunado?

-No

-Bueno mandare que te traigan algo –Y así lo hizo me trajeron un delicioso desayuno me lo comí, luego me senté con Mai y leí un libro.

Paso una hora y luego de eso salieron Zuko y Aang con todos los ministros y dirigentes de las demás ciudades.

-Entonces eso haremos señor del fuego –Le decía un ministro

-Si, la atraparemos y la encerraremos en la roca hirviente –Le respondió

-Esta bien, contamos con usted Avatar Aang –Le decía el mismo ministro

-Gracias, alcalde Seng –Le respondió Aang

Luego todos salieron y Zuko se sentó junto a Mai y Aang junto a mi y Mai le pregunto

-Que paso que se levantaron tan temprano?

-Nada importante –Respondió Zuko

-Nada importante? Estuviste ahí desde el amanecer Zuko y me dices que no es nada importante

-Zuko se que no las quieres preocupar pero diles –Le dijo Aang

-Esta bien –Dijo el con la cabeza gacha –Azula ha escapado y en la mañana nos llego un mensaje de ella diciendo que iba a atacar, pero cuando ella estuviera lista y en el momento menos esperado –Al decir eso Zuko un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-Que? Como que escapo? –Decía Mai preocupada

-Si escapo, por eso reuní a todos los dirigentes y ministros de las naciones, para saber que hacer con ella –Decía Zuko

-Y que harás?

-Bueno con Aang entrando en el estado-avatar el podría detenerla y sacarles sus poderes y luego la encerraríamos en la roca hirviente por precaución

-Estas seguro que eso funcionara? –Le pregunte

-Si funcionara Katara –Me respondió Aang

-Bueno, pero Zuko ten mucho cuidado –Le dijo Mai preocupada a su novio

-Lo tendré y por eso doblare las fuerzas de vigilancia en el palacio –Le respondió Zuko

-Gracias, así estaré mas tranquila

Yo me pare con Aang y fuimos hacia el patio mientras Mai y Zuko se quedaban en la sala.

-Porque me traes aquí Aang? -Le pregunte

-Katara, quiero que te cuides y que tengas mucho cuidado con quien hablas o con quien estas –Me

decía

-Aang no te preocupes se cuidarme bien

-Si lo se, pero cuídate mas aun

-Lo haré –Nos besamos con un apasionado beso.

Luego me tomo la mano y me dijo

-Katara hice esto para ti –Me puso una pulsera muy linda, era azul con piedritas brillantes

-Que linda es Aang, pero porque me la das?

-Quiero que tengas algo que me recuerdes siempre, cuando no estoy contigo o cuando estoy en mis viajes, siempre la tendrás –Me dijo

-Gracias Aang eres tan tierno

-Te amo Katara

-Y yo a ti Aang –y nuevamente nos dimos un largo y dulce beso.

* * *

Ya llegara el cambio un poco brusco tal vez...!

**Adelanto del capitulo 27**

**Mis ojos no podian creer lo que veia **

**-Aang no, confiaba en ti –En ese momento sali corriendo hacia el castillo**

Se que mucho no dice!

Aviso: el fic es de 71 capitulos... en mi pagina del facebook ya lo estoy terminando de escribir... voy por el 69... espero que los pueda subir por que no se por que los subo si parece que nadie los lee :( por ahora mucho no importa! me despido esperando que pronto alla un Reviews!

Adios!


	27. Desconfianza y peleas

**Avatar no me pertenece**

Hola como andan? yo aqui les traigo otro capitulo... pero bueno esta historia al parecer no avanza... depende de como valla este capitulo seguire actualizando! :/

Espero que les guste

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**Desconfianza y peleas**

Luego me tomo la mano y me dijo

-Katara hice esto para ti –Me puso una pulsera muy linda, era azul con piedritas brillantes

¿Que linda es Aang, pero ¿Porque me la das?

-Quiero que tengas algo que me recuerdes siempre, cuando no estoy contigo o cuando estoy en mis viajes, siempre la tendrás

-Gracias Aang eres tan tierno

-Te amo Katara

-Y yo a ti Aang –Le dije y nuevamente nos dimos un largo y dulce beso. Y luego entramos adentro

Adentro Zuko le dijo a Aang que se preparen ya que en la noche saldrían como nos habían dicho el día anterior.

-Entonces ¿Iras con Zuko? –Le pregunte

-Si, tú te divertiste ayer y hoy nos toca a nosotros

-Esta bien, solo no te metas en líos –Le dije dándole un beso en la frente

-Claro que no –Me devolvió el beso

-En la noche-

Ya era de noche Aang y Zuko saldrían y Mai y yo estábamos aburridas así que nosotras también saldríamos sin que nuestros hombres se dieran cuenta. Aunque Zang me dijo que fuera a verlo a las siete y ya eran las ocho iría igual.

Nos escabullimos fuera del palacio sin que nadie nos viera y por suerte nadie nos vio, Mai se fue a la plaza mientras que yo buscaba a Zang por el pueblo, me agrado mucho además era divertido y con aang muchos momentos divertidos no podíamos tener.

-¿Katara eres tu? –Me pregunto Zang

-Si, hola perdón por no ir hoy –Le respondí

-No hay problema y ¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno venia a verte í

-Oh… bueno… vamos a caminar ¿Quieres?

-Me encantaría

Fuimos caminando por la plaza y el comenzó a hablarme

-¿Y que se siente? –Me pregunto

-¿Y que se siente que? –Le respondí

-Ser un héroe de guerra, estar junto al avatar, debe ser genial

-Bueno, no lo se, yo y mi hermano encontramos a Aang pero nunca me puse a pensar en eso

-Bueno esta bien

-Y tu ¿en donde vives?

-En una isla, mi padre es político, creo que eso ya te lo dije

-Si ayer lo dijiste –Le respondí soltando una risita

-Bueno esta bien, hacemos diez preguntas y así nos conocemos, las damas primero por favor

-Esta bien, ¿Tu nombre es Zang? –Le dije riéndome

-Esa no cuenta sabes que si me llamo así

-Bueno solo quería aclararlo, te toca

-¿Eres de la tribu agua?

-Si, mi turno, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Dieciocho, ¿Y tu? ¿Cuantos tienes?

-Diecisiete, pronto cumpliré dieciocho

-No nos llevamos tanto tiempo

Al terminar de decir eso levante la vista y vi a Aang con Zuko, no sabia que hacer si darme la vuelta para que no me vieran o simplemente llegar a ellos, y Mai venia detrás mió también así que solamente seguí hacia adelante

-Katara ¿Que haces aquí? –Me pregunto Aang

-Y tu Mai ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Zuko

-Creíste que me quedaría en el palacio aburrida –Le dijo Mai

-Pero tú saliste ayer sin avisarme y otra vez sales y no me avisas –Le dijo Zuko

-Zuko, no soy una bebe no tengo que decirte que hago cada minuto de cada día, soy grande y puedo hacer lo que quiero –Le dijo Mai muy enojada por la actitud de Zuko

-Y ahora tu te enojas mientras yo debería enojarme –Ellos iban caminando y se iban alejando y yo quede con Zang y con Aang

-Aum… Katara ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo? –Me dijo Aang

-Oh si claro, Zang el es Aang –Los presente y ambos se dieron la mano, Aang estaba muy serio.

-Un gusto conocerlo Avatar Aang –Le dijo Zang

-También es un gusto conocerte –Le respondió Aang

-Woh… no puedo creer estar frente a usted, Katara me ha hablado mucho sobre usted

-Oh… que raro, ella no te ha mencionado ninguna vez

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir –Dijo Zang, y se volteo hacia a mi –Katara fue un gusto conocerte.

-Oye… ¿Porque suena como una despedida? –Le pregunte

-Lo es, mañana al anochecer volveré a mi casa –Me dijo, estaba triste un amigo nuevo ya se iba y lo conocí muy poco.

-Oh, esta bien, cuídate mucho

-Tu igual –Me respondió y me dio un abrazo, yo no sabia que hacer, Aang nos estaba mirando, pero aun así, lo abrase también porque en el poco tiempo que lo conocí fue sincero y me divertí mucho con el.

Nos soltamos y el se fue y yo quede con Aang y empecé a caminar para ir al castillo, ya que Mai se había ido peleando con Zuko y suponía que ya estarían en el castillo.

Iba caminando hacia el castillo, Aang venia atrás mió y al parecer muy enojado, un poco antes de que llegáramos.

-¿No dirás nada? –Me pregunto

-¿Y que tengo que decir? –Le respondí

-¿Quien ese tal Zang y porque nunca me dijiste nada sobre el? –Me decía Aang enojado

-Es un amigo que conocí ayer cuando sali con las chicas

-¿Y porque no lo mencionaste? a

-En que momento –Me di la vuelta y comencé a decirle muy fuerte –Estuviste toda la mañana en una reunión, luego te fuiste y te preparaste con Zuko para salir y seguro tuvieron otra reunión en todo ese tiempo, nunca tenemos tiempo de hablar

-¿Estas enojada? Esto es el colmo, yo debería estar enojado, me ocultas cosas ¿Que mas me ocultas Katara? ¿Que mas? –Aang me estaba gritando, nunca conocí ese lado de el, estaba muy enojado, solo lo mire y le dije

-No tengo nada que decirte –Y Sali corriendo hacia el palacio, Aang se quedo simplemente parado, al llegar fui hacia mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama y comencé a llorar, Aang había sido realmente duro conmigo, no sabia si el tenia razón, pero nunca me había gritado y por eso estaba muy triste

Luego alguien toco mi puerta, era Mai

-Katara ¿Puedo pasar? –Me pregunto

-Claro pasa Mai –Le dije sentándome y secándome las lagrimas

-¿Que ocurrió con Aang?

-Solo discutimos

-Vamos dime

-Bueno, el se enojo porque dice que no le hable de Zang, es un chico que conocí ayer después del Spa, esta muy enojado y me grito, nunca conocí ese lado suyo –Le decía llorando

-Bueno Katara, no llores, mañana ve y habla con el, seguro las cosas se solucionaran

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, Aang te ama, nunca te lastimaría o

-Gracias Mai

-Descansa –Me decía mientras se iba.

Y me recosté y me dormí.

(Pov. Aang)

Katara no comprendía, yo lo que sentía eran celos y era miedo a perderla, era la chica que yo amaba con todo mi corazón, y si alguien me la quitaba yo no sabria que hacer.

Tal vez fui un poco duro en gritarle, no tenia ningún derecho, ella solo hizo un nuevo amigo y solo habían pasado unos días y ya teníamos problemas por mi deber de avatar, yo la amaba mucho pero ella parecía que no, simplemente sentía su cambio al estar conmigo.

Zuko me vio entrar

-¿Que ocurrió? –Me pregunto

-¿Por que preguntas? –Le dije de mala manera

-Katara entro llorando al palacio ahora Mai esta con ella, ¿discutieron no es así?

-Es solo que no quiero perderla Zuko, yo la amo, sin ella… yo… no sabría que hacer

-Bueno Aang, creo que has sido un poco duro, para que ella llore le habrás dicho algo feo, deberías ir a disculparte

-Si eso creo –Le respondí y comenzaba a caminar pero Zuko me detuvo

-Mejor mañana, Mai esta con ella, déjala que descanse

-Esta bien, gracias por tu consejo Zuko

-De nada Aang, ve a descansar

-Esta bien, buenas noches –Y me retire hacia mi cuarto.

(Pov. Katara)

Al día siguiente iría con Aang a disculparme me levante y espere un rato, mientras tanto desayune y se hicieron las doce del mediodía y Aang no estaba en el palacio, fui a donde estaba Zuko

-Hola Zuko, ¿sabes donde esta Aang?

-Hola Katara, creo que iba al pueblo, salio hace unas horas mazomenos

-Gracias –Le dije y Sali del palacio en busca de Aang lo busque por todos lados luego fui a la plaza a sentarme para descansar un poco pero al llegar mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía y dije llorando

-Aang no, confiaba en ti –En ese momento sali corriendo hacia el castillo

* * *

Oww momento culminante! jaja

**Adelanto**

**-Avatar Aang, lo hemos estado buscando, el señor del fuego quiere verlo urgentemente –Me dijo un guardia, me preocupe inmediatamente y fui a la cámara real y no había nadie, luego pensé en Katara y fui a su habitación y cuando llegue ahí esta Zuko con Mai y había una carta en la cama**

**-¿Que paso? –Pregunte inmediatamente**

**-Léelo por ti mismo –Me dijo Zuko señalando una carta**

Espero algun comentario... para matarme si quieren Review... si quieren exterminarme Review... ejje

Les mando un abrazo Psicologico!

Adios!


End file.
